From War, To Extinction
by ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: A far more dangerous and powerful Michael merges from death and into the war-zone of the Second Purge. Unsure as to where his family is, Michael wages a war against the forces that once held him prisoner, prepared to do anything to get Selene, Eve and his unborn child back into his life. Violence, Death, Suffering; all elements of the path that will ensure his victory. SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: From One War, To Another**_

My dearest friend Selene...  
It has been a difficult time lately.. trying to track down the movements of your husband.. so there's _few_ things I know about where to find him...  
What I do know though.. is he's left a _mass_ of bodies in his wake.. he's out for blood... and he's willing to do _anything_ to get it...  
He's _far_ more dangerous than Antigen has anticipated.. more _powerful_.. strong enough to take out _multiple_ Antigen squads in a single night.. and I fear they'll be sending their death-squads after him.. that is something that we _must_ stop..  
I have seen photos of him.. those I have provided with this letter.. he looks _different_ than the _previous_ photos you had showed me..  
He appears much _older_.. he has _longer_ blonde hair.. with silver strips towards the end .. a dark _coloured_ beard.. _scars_ _all_ over his body.. in the places you told me he used to have wounds before you placed him in the ' _cocooning_ '.. I didn't think that was possible for a Hybrid..  
I hope you get this letter as soon as possible.. and make sure you remain as safe as you promised me.. and I promise you.. I will used _every_ chance I have to dig deeper into the evidence involving Antigen and Michael..  
Your friend.. always.. Detective Sebastian..

* * *

A _black_ , _heavily_ _armoured_ truck storms a quiet street, breaking the silence as it stops in front of a bar, staying put for a short moment. The back of the armoured truck opens slowly, with _dark_ _uniformed_ soldiers leaving its cockpit as soon as they can. The Antigen logo lays branded to their uniform, weapons, even their grenades and bullets, it's clear that the forces have been sent for a reason.  
"Remember, fellas, our _immediate_ objective is to _purge_ any Vampires or Lycans that resign in this sector. As for _Subject_ - _Zero_ , we are to _capture_ him as soon as he is spotted, let's _avenge_ our brothers."  
"SIR, YES SIR!" The squad yells.  
"Up and at 'em, fellas."  
One half of the squad heads straight towards the entrance of the bar, while the other half head around the alley way, towards the back. The soldiers ready their _weaponry_ , _preparing_ to _breach_ the bar, and open fire on whatever _hostiles_ are inside.  
"Preparing to breach; _three_ , _two_ , _one_ , BREACH!"

The soldiers break their ways through the front and back doors of the bar, finding their ways inside within seconds.  
"EVERYBODY HANDS UP! GET YOUR FUCKEN' HANDS UP!"  
Everybody raises their hands above their heads, everyone except _one_ hooded figure, who continues to sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand. The soldiers surround the figure, their weapons pointed _directly_ at serious arteries on the body.  
"WHAT DID I SAY, ASSHOLE!" One of the soldiers screams. "PUT YOUR FUCKEN HANDS-"  
"Up?" The figure asks, tearing his hood away from his head, revealing _longish_ _blonde_ _hair_ , _silver_ _strips_ that lead towards the _end_ of the _strands_ , extremely light blue eyes, pale skin. "You have a habit of repeating yourself, asshole."  
"It's _Subject_ -fucken- _Zero_!" One of the soldiers yells. "Don't move, Corvin!"  
"Excuse me for a moment, officers," Michael _chuckles_ , looking at the bartender. "Do you have insurance, Barb?"  
"What?" The bartender giggles. "No."  
"You're about to."  
The sparks from gunshots sprawl through the glass of the bar and into the street, the sound of screaming combines with that, creating a view of horror. The sound of soldiers yelling and screaming changes the quiet street into a warzone, the carnage making everyone who hears lock their doors. Glass shatters and the sound of thumping concludes the carnage that occurs inside the building. A soldier crawls from the entrance of the bar, blood seeping from the wounds on his stomach and chest, and behind him, Michael.

"Alpha-Three, send, backup."  
The soldier turns around to face the Hybrid, a handgun in his grasp, ready to open fire. Michael's body ensues into a black like mist as he ghosts to the soldier within a second, gripping onto the soldier's wrist and breaking the bone from the skin, making the soldier scream. Michael heads towards a black muscle car in the parking lot and opens its boot, revealing a mass of weapons sprawled onto different mounts. Michael yanks a Walter PPX M1 from one of the mounts, checking the magazine as he finds himself back towards the wounded soldier.  
"Alright," Michael cocks the handgun. "I'm going to ask you a _simple_ question, and _if_ , or _how_ you answer it, _may_ determine whether or not I decide to end your pathetic life. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," the soldier gasps.  
"Where is my _daughter_? My _wife_? Lena and David? Where are they? Where are they?! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
"I- I don- I don't know."  
"You- don't- know?" Michael questions, his eyes turning _solid_ _black_ , and the skin under his eyes fading a dark red colour. "Look into _my_ eyes, you see anything remotely human? I enjoy killing, as much as I hate to say it, but I do, and I'd kill anybody to get my family back. So, let me ask you again; where is my family?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Fine," Michael sighs, picking the soldier up with one hand, then _slamming_ his Hybrid teeth into the side of his neck.

Michael pulls back away from the still alive soldier, dropping him onto the ground. Blood covers Michael's mouth, his eyes fading back to a crystal clear, light blue.  
"So, you were telling the truth. That's too bad, you could've been useful to me."  
"So- you're gonna' let me live?"  
"I've had a long think about it," Michael says, walking towards the boot of the car. "No."  
Michael pulls the trigger of the handgun, shooting the soldier in the head and putting him down ultimately. Michael stares at the blood that gushes from the soldier's head, watching as it flows like a river, enjoying the sight. He heads back towards the boot, clicking the handgun into safety before throwing it in, staring at the weapons ready for his disposal.  
"I'm coming for you Antigen, all of you."  
He closes the boot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Stuck Between Both Sides**_

The traffic is slow, slow as peer normal; Antigen-Tyrants _bio_ - _scanning_ civilians as they pass by, _firing_ and _killing_ anybody that results as _positive_ to _Lycanthropy_ or _Vampirism_. Most of the time the Tyrants lay in smaller groups, never becoming a bother to Michael, who can normally kill them all no trouble, even finding it amusing from time to time. But this time seems different for some _particular_ reason; the Tyrants are heavily _armed_ , _armoured_ , and are in _bigger_ numbers. Michael stares over at the buildings, and notices _snipers_ on the rooftops; they're expecting him.  
"Shit."  
Michael hears the sound of the back-door on the left-side of his car opening up, staring back to see a man finding his way comfortably into the back-seat. The man is dressed in a black suit, red tie, hair cleanly shaved on the sides with a short pony-tail strapped to the back.  
"It seems I owe my father a _couple_ hundred dollars, because as I _live_ and _breathe_ ; Michael Corvin sits before me, and in a 1965 Pontiac GTO may I add," the man smirks.  
"And, who the fuck are you?" Michael snarls, opening the glove box to reveal a Beretta 9mm. "Oh, let me _guess_ ; _Julius_ _Krasper_ , the _Director_ of the fuck-up company known as _Antigen_?"  
" _No_ actually; the _son_ of the Director that runs the 'fuck-up company', and _my_ name is _Alexander_ _Krasper_. Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Corvin, and for that weapon you're _currently_ threatening me with," Alexander clicks his fingers, making _two_ soldiers appear at both open windows, their guns pointing directly at Michael's face. "I _wouldn't_ consider that as a wise ordeal."  
"Well, I wouldn't consider your men pointing guns at my face wise either. I'll make you a deal, get _all_ of the civilians out of here, and then, we can speak," Michael proposes, staring at the three green lasers glued to his chest. "Or I'll kill all of you."  
"Do what he says, get the fuckers out of the green-zone, and set it to red."

After about ten minutes, every civilian is far away from the now Red Zone, which makes Michael a lot more comfortable; now he can kill without the worry of getting any innocents hurt.  
"So, Michael," Alexander smirks, straightening his dark red tie. "Is there questions _you_ wish to ask me before _I_ start asking the questions."  
"I have _one_ , and you better answer as _honestly_ as possible; where is my fucking family?!" Michael roars, his eyes turning black.  
"We _don't_ know, Michael, but you should know this; we're not after your family, well, at least, _I'm_ not after your family," Alexander explains. " _All_ I want to know, is, where is _Kassie_ _Honshu_? It is _imperative_ that we find her, and _we_ know that _you_ know her."  
"Yes, I know her, she helped me when I escaped from the shit-storm your father _Directs_ , and paid the price doing so. She's a Lycan _progeny_ of mine, and I'm very protective of her, she's like a daughter to me. So let me ask you; why do you want her that bad?"  
"She's been leading a _Rebellion_ against us, attacking many of our posts, bases, even threatening the company with bombs, so on so forth. I've been _tasked_ by my father to make that stop, and trust me when I say that my father can be, vexed when a task isn't complete to his satisfaction."  
"Well, I _haven't_ seen her since Marius shot her, but I know she's _alive_ and in the city," Michael explains, staring at the suspicious pitch black _military_ _truck_. "But no, I do not know where she is."  
"Michael, I want to help you, really, I do-"  
"DO YOU?!" Michael snaps. "BECAUSE, FRANKLY, THAT TRUCK THAT REMAINS BEHIND MY CAR, IT LOOKS AWFULLY DIFFERENT TO THE TRUCKS THAT HOLD YOUR 'ORDINARY' FORCES."  
Alexander stares for a _short_ moment, focusing on Michael's _pale_ face, sweat rolling down his own as his breathing becomes unstable. Michael can tell that he hit a nerve, that whatever thought struck his mind, was actually true; he had brought _them_ with him.  
"CODE-BLACK! CODE-BLACK!" Alexander screams.

Michael grips onto the _tips_ of the weapons each soldier holds, yanking them slightly and causing them to open fire on each other. The soldiers are _torn_ apart by each other's bullets, and Michael stays in the middle, covered by their blood as the truck behind him opens up. Michael pulls the _Beretta_ from the glove-box then slams his _own_ body forward, _forcing_ himself through the wind-screen and onto the road.  
"OPEN FIRE!" One of the snipers on the rooftop screams, aiming his rifle directly at Michael's chest.  
Michael pulls a large curved knife from his leather jacket, throwing it at one of the snipers, cutting their head clean off. Michael turns around and stares at the Death-Squad that moves closer and closer to his location. The Squad is armed to the teeth, with heavy weapons and heavy, _black_ - _coated_ armour.  
"That's not good."  
One of the _Death_ - _Members_ fires a grenade from a _launcher_ , making it land directly in front of Michael.  
"Oh fuck, THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Michael screams, leaping behind a nearby vehicle as it explodes, creating a large crater that reaches the sewers below.  
Michael stares back at the Death-Squad, who guards Alexander like they're dogs, staring back the Hybrid through pitch black helmets. Michael smirks at the Antigen forces, flipping the bird before jumping into the hole, landing peacefully before running away from gun's reach.  
"FLUSH HIM OUT!" Michael hears Alexander scream. "Use an ISO-3, shockwave is capabilities."

Michael turns and faces the entrance he had just used, seeing a _small_ , _grenade_ - _like_ object drop onto the ground. The small object _splits_ in _half_ , one half sticking onto the _ground_ , while the other sticks onto the _roof_ of the sewer, _digging_ in and then _twisting_ slightly.  
"What the f-"  
A sonic boom-like sound occurs in the tunnel, _instantly_ making Michael's ears bleed and sending him flying into a wall, sticking him onto it like he's made of glue. Michael screams _violently_ , his voice crumbling as the sound becomes louder and louder, pushing him deeper into the wall until it suddenly cracks under pressure. Michael is pulled through the wall, flying through the air until he hits the water covered ground, his head submerging for a moment. Michael pulls his head from under, looking and examining his surroundings, noticing its familiarity; Lucian's old den.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Inheritance**_

Michael wipes away the blood from his ears and nose, swallowing any that remains in his mouth. Water drips away from the Hybrid's face and body, soaked through his leather jacket, jeans and the rest of his clothes. Even when his surroundings are _familiar_ , at the _same_ time, they're _unfamiliar_ ; it seems way too _quiet_ to be Lucien's den, fair too _dead_ , like _all_ life has been _drained_ from every inch of what used to be a home for the Lycans. Michael recognises _everything_ about the place he lies in; the _watery_ _grounds_ , the hole in the wall that _Viktor_ had thrown him through, he was standing in the _exact_ spot he became a Hybrid, one of the most powerful creatures in existence. He leaps through the hole and into the room with _ease_ , his eyes _immediately_ meeting the small skeleton _perched_ against the wall; _Lucian's_ skeleton.  
"Hello, old friend," Michael sighs, staring at Lucian's still-intact _gauntlet_ - _blades_. "You deserved better than this, but I'm glad you never got the chance to see the carnage that's occurring now. I _will_ avenge you, Lucian, not just you, but the remainder of your Lycan clan. Goodbye, old friend."

* * *

Michael finds himself out of the sewers and into a Blue-Zone; one of _few_ places where life _flourishes_ for humans; _exotic_ cafes, _restaurants_ , protected landmarks, places where Immortals would be shot on sight if seen or scanned. Michael knows he shouldn't be in this zone, that it'll only cause trouble, and if everything turns to shit, the soldiers on the towers will be the ones to open fire. He wanders through the _designated_ streets, looking around for a way out, surrounded by people in exotic _clothes_ , eating exotic _foods_ , carrying exotic _weapons_ on them, Michael knows he has to stick to himself, or at least try to.  
"Cigar, son?" An older man asks him, with a thick _strong_ scented cigar in his hands.  
"I wouldn't normally, but yeah, sure."  
Michael takes the cigar from the man's hands, lighting it before sticking it into his mouth, feeling its taste _flow_ down his throat. Michael breathes it in before _exhaling_ , creating a ring in the blink of an eye, smiling happily at what he'd just created.  
"Thank you."  
Michael begins to move towards the exit of the zone, but stops when he hears a _familiar_ sound; the sound of galloping, from Lycan legs. The sound becomes louder and louder, until the ground begins to shake, indicating a indescribable number.  
"ONE OF THE ROOF!" One of soldiers screams, firing his weapon before being _mauled_ to the ground by a large, _healthy_ looking Lycan.  
People begin to panic, taking cover behind glass windows, anything they can reach while others find themselves to their weapons. Gunshots become _more_ occurring, Antigen is moving in _quicker_ than the Lycans, and as much as it's _hard_ to believe, the Lycans are _outnumbered_.

Michael spots _masses_ of Lycans piling up on the rooftops, threatening the humans with growls and roars, something which doesn't bother him.  
"This isn't my problem."  
Michael begins to leave the Zone before it locks down, until he stares back at the crowd, spotting a little girl; _barely_ twelve, black hair, blue eyes staring at him. The look of her nearly makes Michael _weep_ , she looks like his daughter, and the _idea_ that she is minutes away from being _devoured_ by Lycans, soaks rage into his heart. Michael unzips his jacket, tearing it off and revealing his shirtless, _pale_ , _muscular_ and _scarred_ torso, leaving only his gauntlets, jeans and boots. Michael's body begins to break and crack into shape, his skin becoming dark blue as claws dig from his finger nails. His eyes change _pitch_ _black_ while his teeth extend and sharpen within seconds, finishing his transformation. Michael roars _monstrously_ at the Lycans, making it echo throughout the _entire_ city, possibly scaring every man, woman, child, Lycan, and Vampire that co-exists with Budapest. Michael watches as the Lycans disperse in absolute fear, moving away from the zone in seconds. Michael growls _violently_ , his eyes fading back to extremely light blue within seconds, his skin become pale once more, with claws and fangs changing back to normal. Michael stares at the crowd he had just saved, everyone but the little girl stares back with horror. As much as he feels prejudice, he _doesn't_ regret the decision he had made, not one bit.  
"SURROUND THE HYBIRD!"

* * *

Michael throws an Antigen soldier into a wall then grips onto a another, _twisting_ and _breaking_ his neck _instantly_ , taking his gun before dropping the soldier's _lifeless_ corpse to the ground. Three more soldiers enter the scene, but are gunned down by their Hybrid enemy within seconds, dropping them and his weapon to the ground like they're made of stone. Michael moves through the alleys like a _hurricane_ , appearing only as only a black gush of wind, using every inch of his power to _outrun_ the helicopters that pursue him from _above_. Michael stops when he feels a _sharp_ pain in his shoulder, dropping him to the ground _almost_ instantly. Michael feels his _collar_ - _bone_ , gripping a thin spear like object that he can feel has gone through, a rope tied to it. He _slowly_ pushes the spear _back_ through the entrance it came in, holding it tightly as his growls at the soldier who fired it at him.  
"My turn, cunt," Michael growls, yanking the rope and sending the soldier right towards him.  
Michael grips _tightly_ onto the soldier's neck, holding him in the air, feeling the oxygen drain from his body. Another spear pierces Michael's chest, making him shriek in pain as he drops the soldier, then another through the shoulder once more, then another through his leg. The pain begins to become overwhelming, slowly dragging him back to the ground.  
"Subject-Zero is _incapacitated_ , requesting a portable cell ASAP."

Michael stares at the _shadows_ of the alley, spotting a dark figure behind one of the soldiers; _slim built_ , _short_ , _cloudy_ _blue_ eyes, _feminine_ scent; a female Lycan.  
"ECHO-ONE! LOOK OUT!"  
The figure slaps and _launches_ on of the soldiers into a nearby wall, crushing him at impact.  
"TEAR HER APART!" The _silhouette_ of the figure's hands form into claws as she cuts down _another_ one the soldiers, using their claws to cut down the _final_ soldier.  
The figure _reveals_ themselves from the shadows, revealing a young, Asian woman; her eyes dark brown, nearly black.  
"K- Kas- Kassie?!" Michael shrieks, the spears causing him pain.  
"What'p, old man. Need a hand?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Home Away From Home**_

Kassie supports Michael through a quiet street, his shoulder _desperately_ leaning against hers as the spears remain jammed in his body. The helicopter that pursued them has _disappeared_ into the night while the Antigen forces _remain_ on the prowl, sticking to the area they were last seen in; three blocks down from them. They reach a large _warehouse_ in what seems like a _Dead_ - _Zone_ ; a place that nobody, not even Immortals are expected to be. Michael _unlocks_ the entrance using a key, quickly making his way inside, Kassie close behind him.  
"I'll turn on the l-"  
"No, let me, you're not ready for what else is in her."  
"I gotta' say, Michael; the whole 'old man' _nickname_ is starting to become a _reality_ , man; the _attitude_ , the _longer_ hair with the _silver_ strips, the fucking _beard_ , and the fucking thick scar under your eye, which, may I add, didn't know that could happen?" Kassie explains. "Can you fill me in please?"  
"Let's just say, I um, died again," Michael sighs. "I had found Selene, and _also_ , my _daughter_ Eve. Selene and I, we didn't know she was pregnant when we were captured by Antigen, and um, Eve was born in some form of _captivity_ ; raised by a _single_ female scientist, _never_ taught how to hunt or feed, she figured out what she was on her own. Eve she- she's so _powerful_ , so _beautiful_ like her mom, has _my_ eyes, the _miracle_ of my life, and it pains me to know that for _fifteen_ years she was fatherless. Sure, she had _David_ and _Lena_ ; Selene's _prodigies_ , but they're more like _God_ - _Parents_. Anyway, we met with this Lycan pack that _claimed_ to be the remaining members of Antigen, members that had gone _rogue_ due to the conditions they went through. Their leader, _Ezra_ , wanted us to take care of his _abomination_ of a brother, _Azrael_ , who was something else- I _couldn't_ even tell you what he was. I _killed_ him, and then Ezra _betrayed_ all of us, _threatened_ to rape Lena, Selene and Eve until they gave him children. Then, he um, _infected_ me with this _virus_ in my blood, _stopped_ my healing, and I remember _dying_ in my daughter's arms. Next thing I knew, I was _ripping_ out of this sort of _cocoon_ , _starving_ but at the same time, I _never_ felt so _powerful_ in my life, but the _deadly_ wounds inflicted in the fight between Ezra and I, scarred."  
"Wow, deep man," Kassie sighs, taking Michael by surprise and ripping the spear from his shoulder. " _Two_ more to go."

Kassie tears the rest of the spears from Michael's body, watching as the wounds heal almost _instantaneous_.  
"What is this place? Doesn't seem like one of safe houses you'd just throw away," Kassie comments.  
Michael takes off his jacket, revealing to Kassie the _extent_ of the scars on his _pale_ body; the _massive_ claw mark on his back, the _thick_ claw under his ribs where Ezra _severed_ the side of his heart, and the many bullet marks around his chest. He stares over at Kassie, turning on the rest of the lights and revealing what else lies in the room; which is _weapons_ , _masses_ and _masses_ of weapons. "It's my _home away from home_."  
"Guessing you don't carry weapons on you? Fuck me, LOOK AT THEM ALL!"  
"I carry a bare _minimum_ , Krasper's son thought I'd be carrying a shit tonne of weapons in my car, no, just an implosion grenade that would most likely take out most of his squadron when detonated, a few less Death Members to worry about."  
"How long have you been in Budapest?" Kassie asks, throwing Michael a white singlet to put on.  
"I don't even know to be honest, long enough to sign _off_ two files of Antigen _sergeants_ , _soldiers_ , _commanders_ , _etcetera_. I haven't been in contact with Selene since I awoke in the fucking _crypt_ , it's been a long trip since then," Michael explains. "A mass of _death_ , _pain_ , _repression_ , Antigen is really proving to be an Hydra, it just refuses to die."  
"Amen to that," Kassie says, taking off her jacket, revealing a black singlet of her own. "So, what's _our_ next move?"  
"You're gonna' explain to me _why_ you've been organising attacks on civilians," Michael snarls. " _Carefully_ plan your next words, Kassie, because a little girl, _barely_ Eve's age, would have been torn apart if not for me."  
"Michael, believe me when I tell you, that was _never_ me, but I know who it was."  
"Let's go then," Michael growls. "Now."

* * *

Michael moves through another part of the Dead-Zone with Kassie, both moving quickly, being extra cautious so that nobody sees them.  
"So, you um," Michael begins to speak, stopping at a _manhole_. "I know you're of Asian descent, but what culture? Japanese?"  
" _Chinese_ , my family; the _Honshu's_ , descended from the world of _Ancient_ _China_ , beginning as warriors that protected the Emperor from assassins. Normally warriors _weren't_ supposed to continue their bloodlines, but the Emperor made an exception for my family. As time went on, the _generations_ continued, but the family's ways did not; like my siblings, I was trained in martial arts, specifically hand to hand combat and _Kendo_ ; the use of blades like the Katana. But when my family found out I was infected by the Lycan virus, well, I was disowned almost instantly, if my father wasn't dead, he'd kill me."  
"Sorry I asked," Michael sighs, tearing open the _manhole_ , staring down a clean, lighted up entrance. "That's a long way down, and decorated too?! Tell me, why am I not surprised."  
"Just get down the hole, dickhead," Kassie rolls her eyes. "This is a large scale Lycan colony in a Zone nobody touches, not even Antigen, so of course it's going to be lit like a fucking bar."  
"Wow, yes ma'am," Michael scoffs, leaping down the entrance and landing directly on his feet, slamming his boots down and creating a larger crater. "Comin' down?"  
"Comin'."

"So, where do these tunnels lead to exactly?" Michael asks Kassie as they move through the sewer.  
" _Soon_ , we'll be _approaching_ what appears to be a gate, well, that's if-"  
"If what?" Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
A _loud_ and _sudden_ crashing sound occurs from behind the _two_ Immortals, a dent in a brick wall easily seen in the darkest side of the tunnel. The crash occurs again, making the dent even larger, _growling_ and _snarling_ heard on the other side. One _final_ crash occurs, and in a _sudden_ moment, four _skinny_ , _hairless_ , _weak_ looking Lycan are thrown through the bricks.  
"Their hounds are here!" Kassie screams, pulling a blade from her belt and throwing it, hitting one of the Lycans in the head. "RUN!"  
"I GOT THIS FILTH!" Michael growls in a dark voice, his eyes turning completely black, his skin becoming blue. "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
The three Lycans launch themselves at Michael, tearing him to the ground, _gnawing_ on different parts of his body. His body begins to _crack_ and _break_ into form, skin changing _completely_ blue, claws and teeth growing _sharper_ , and his face shifting into a _muzzle_ , _completing_ his transformation. Michael grips onto the neck of one of the Lycans, digging his claws deep into its throat, _crushing_ its wind-pipe _instantly_. Using every inch of his strength, Michael flings the remaining Lycans like no effort was needed, pitting them against the walls.

Kassie sprints through the slippery floor of the tunnel, managing not to slip over, forgetting that the hounds aren't the only things she should be fearing.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" A loud voice screams at her, a light digging deep in her eyes. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK, KASSIE."  
Michael slams one of the Lycan's head into the ground, moving swiftly as he grips onto the other Lycan's neck with one hand, and shoving his hand into its chest with the other. The Lycan growls and screams _violently_ at the pain, but Michael _silences_ it when he grips onto its spine, _yanking_ until it he feels it snap and pull outta' place, pulling it through his chest cavity and into the air of the sewer. Michael's blood covered hand drips onto the ground of the tunnel, near the _remaining_ , _struggling_ Lycan. Michael picks the Lycan up with _both_ hands, _high_ into the air, roaring as he _slams_ it down onto his knee, breaking its spine and killing it instantaneously.  
"NOOO!" Kassie voice echoes through the tunnel, making Michael turn around, his blood covered claws fidgeting in the darkness, ready to protect the only family he _may_ have left. "MICHAEL! HELP ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Between Leading And Tyranny**_

"MICHAEL! HELP ME! HELP M-"  
Kassie is stopped from screaming any further, but from what? She doesn't seem to know that. She feels herself being dragged along the ground by _two_ separate pairs of arms, her vision now _blurred_ and her head aching like a _meteorite_ just hit her. Her eyes fail to adapt to _any_ of the light that touch them, making it harder for her to see anything, but the sounds on the other hand, they're _almost_ crystal clear.  
"The boss is gunna' be real _impressed_ when we take this bitch to him."  
"Fuck you," Kassie grunts, trying to fight away the Lycan hands on her.  
"Fuck up, whore."  
"You seem to be _forgetting_ about an important _element_ that _may_ or may _not_ crush your idea to 'impress' the boss; her brother, you remember him, Clay?!"  
"The bosses _right-hand_ man, right?" Clay snarls. "Fucken' fucker will _probably_ fucking whisper in the fucking bosses fucking ear, make us let the fucking bitch go."  
" _Don't_ believe that, trust me, the boss has been quite, _vexed_ with little Miss Kassie, don't be surprised if he forces Samuel to kill her."  
"Shhh, we're here now."  
Kassie's vision begins to come too, the light welcoming her as her head begins to sooth. She stares around the area he recognises _clearly_ ; the place that _used_ to be her home, the place that used to bring her safety; _Fayhaven_ ; the last fully occupied Lycan den in all of Budapest, a place where Lycan men, women and children are protected by Antigen. But this place isn't the place she used to be know, it's _ruled_ , rather than _lead_ , and the _ruler_ of Fayhaven, sits right before her on his throne.  
"Hello Kassie," a _large_ , _male_ Lycan smirks, sitting before her, staring with dark brown eyes.  
" _Koche_."

"It's great seeing you again," Koche smiles, his eyes fading into a _cloudy_ _blue_ Lycan colour. "How has the _outside_ world been treating you?"  
"Oh, you know, when you're _wanted_ for _masses of_ civilian _murders_ and the destruction of Antigen supply points, guard posts, as well as threats to the company itself? Yeah, it's been really fucking peachy."  
"Good to know, but, Kassie, you really shouldn't have come back. You know what I told you would happen if you came back; you'd _die_ ," Koche chuckles, his face becoming red within seconds. "I told you, and I _quote_ , I would _rip_ your fucken' throat out with my _bare_ fucken' hands, and yet, _here_ you are, an _unwanted_ presence in Fayhaven, a place where _real_ Lycans are welcome."  
"Where's Samuel, Koche?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!"  
"Samuel," Koche orders, a cane thick in grasp. "Come out here and greet your sister."  
Kassie watches as her _younger_ brother, Samuel, _reveals_ himself from the obselete _darkness_ of the throne, his now _long_ , _animalistic_ hair _surprising_ his older sister.  
"Hey, sis."  
"Hey, bro."  
"What a _lovely_ family reunion, now, I hate to _break_ it guys, but, Samuel, you need to do me a very, very _complicated_ favour."  
"No, Koche," Samuel says, his voice _cracking_ , nearly begging as his eyes become full of water. "Don't, make me do this."  
"You know this was gonna' happen, Samuel, _kill_ your sister, the _exact_ way I trained you to do it. And Samuel, if you don't do it, not only will the hounds tear her to fucken pieces in front of you, but then it will be _Sally_ , then your _unborn_ child."  
"What?" Kassie gasps. "Samuel, you're gonna be-"  
"Then, _I_ will personally rip _you_ to fucken' pieces, piece by piece, until you find your tongue on the floor."  
"Boss," Samuel sighs, his eyes _dripping_ with tears. "Please."  
"FUCK IT! BOYS, TAKE HER TO THE HOUNDS."  
"NO! KOCHE!" Kassie screams, her voice cracking until the pressure of Clay's hand on her throat. "MICHAEL!"

A near _deafening_ _roar_ -like sound _echoes_ through the tunnel, making even Koche's spine chill.  
"What the fucking hell was that?" Koche snarls, getting off his throne, his cane dug deep in his grip. "Clay, take your men in there, it's clear that Kassie _didn't_ come alone, so take care of the fucker."  
"Yes, boss," Clay agrees, whistling loudly, _summoning_ five of his men, all five equipped with weapons. "C'mon, boys. Lock and load, let's kill _whoever_ is in those tunnels."  
"Dibs taken the cunt's head," one of Clay's men growl, chuckling as he and the others disappears into the dark tunnel.  
"You'd make this a lot easier if you told me _who_ you brought with you, maybe, I'll feed _them_ to the hounds too."  
"That's going to be a _little_ difficult," Kassie giggles, a muzzle on a shotgun pushed into her temple by one of Koche's guards.  
The sound of _rapid_ gunshots occurs within the tunnel, followed by the sound of yelling and screams of pain, and an animal growling and roaring.  
"What the fucking fuck are you doing about?!" Koche screams, pulling a large sword from his cane, right as the gunshots and scream _stops_. "Set up a _perimeter_ on the entrance, DO IT NOW!"  
"GET MY SISTER AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE, NOW!" Samuel _commands_ , cocking the shotgun in his hand, pointing at Koche. "DO IT, AND I'LL HELP YOU TAKE WHOEVER IS IN THOSE TUNNELS, DOWN!"

A loud scream is heard from the tunnel, moving _quickly_ and _swiftly_ through the darkness, straight towards the perimeter of heavily armed guards. Through the dark, Kassie spots a pale figure approaching the light, a recognisable figure; Michael.  
"LIGHT HIM UP!" Koche screams, watching _carefully_ as his guards open fire on the _unknown_ , shirtless figure.  
Michael sprints towards the perimeter of guards, screaming _violently_ as his claws _retract_ from his finger-nails _almost_ instantly, his mind ignoring the bullets that hit his body, instead, replacing the pain with rage. He lunges at two of the guards, slitting one of their throats and slicing the head of the other. Michael moves through the crowd, slicing through the guards like they're _made_ of _air_ , _swiftly_ killing them in _all_ in a small fit of rage before _leaping_ towards Koche, the flow of blood following him. Michael lands on top of Koche, his claws dug deep into the chest of the Lycan Tyrant, Koche's sword doing the exact same to Michael.  
"You- think you can kill-" Koche grunts, blood seeping away from his mouth. "Me? I'm- the King- of the Lycans."  
"No," Michael sighs, tearing the blade from his chest. "You were _never_ a _King_ , you _were_ a _Tyrant_."  
Michael yanks his claws _away_ from Koche's chest, allowing the blood to flow away from his chest, killing him slowly. Groups of Lycan soldiers appear from the darkness of the main tunnel, looking scared rather than ready to open fire on the man that just killed their leader. Kassie knows some of these men _and_ women; they're just innocent people, trying to protect their families, people that feared for their lives, and due to that, followed every choice that Koche made. They lived in fear, but now, they _don't_ have to, Michael had saved them.  
"YOUR TYRANT! IS! DEAD!" Michael screams, Koche's sword thick in his grasp. "YOU _ALL_ KNOW _WHO_ I AM, _WHAT_ I AM, BUT YOU NEED _NOT_ FEAR ME! _NONE_ OF YOU NEED TO FEAR FOR YOU LIVES! THIS COMMUNITY WILL BE FREE OF TYRANNY AND DESPAIR! I PROMISE YOU A LIFE FULL OF SAFETY, WHERE YOUR FAMILIES CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE FEAR OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD, THE WORLD THAT HATES US! ALL I ASK OF YOU, IS TO PLEASE, HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST ANTIGEN! HELP ME FIND MY FAMILY! LET ME BE THE LEADER THAT YOU DESERVE! I AM MICHAEL CORVIN, AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL FREE OUR KIND OF THIS TORMENT, I WILL BE THE END Of ANTIGEN!"  
"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL!"  
The sound of the crowd _screaming_ his name gives Michael a chill down his spine, he now knows the person he needs to become, the leader that will free the world of Tyranny, of Antigen. Doesn't matter what happens, in the end, Michael knows he will be the one to kill Antigen, _forever_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Nightmares, Choices**_

Michael eyes string open, finding themselves in a thick fog of unknown darkness. He begins to panic almost _instantly_ , _wondering_ where the fuck he is, and better yet, _how_ did he get there. He retracts his claws from his finger nails, staring around the dark, wondering if Lycans, Vampires, or even Antigen forces will attack him, but within a few minutes, he realises nobody is coming.  
"HELLO?!" He screams, his voice echoing through the dark, like he's back inside the main tunnel.  
 _Shh, shh, shh. Michael, you're going to be okay, just stay in there.  
I'm sorry, Selene. I failed you, both of you.  
LENA! GET A VEHICLE THAT WORKS! NOW!  
Eve- I love you so much and- I'm- I'm sorry.  
Daddy. DADDY!  
_"MICHAEL!" He hears Selene's voice scream, the sound making it seem like she's being _attacked_ , and _violently_ , making him rush _blindly_ into the unknown.  
He begins to see a light as he grows _deeper_ and _deeper_ into the dark, as well as three dark figures, one attacking the others, knocking them to the ground almost instantly. Michael reaches the light, but is blinded by the sudden surge to his eyes, hearing the sound of somebody choking on blood. His eyes come to, and suddenly, he sees it; the thing he thought was _impossible_ , and the thing he was _terrified_ of happening. David lays on the cold blood soaked tiled ground, the crimson blood flowing around him like he's a cloud, raining his blood in a storm of violence. His guts are torn out from his chest and stomach, his legs broken, and his hand still holding onto a handgun. Lena lays a metre away, her headless body still as a statue, the claw marks on her body giving Michael an idea of what might've killed them; Lycan, or Hybrid. That's when his eyes meet another figure on the ground.

"No," Michael sighs, his knees hitting the floor as his eyes stare at a still, _dead_ Selene. "Selene..."  
He feels a _soft_ , sudden grip on his leg, and as he stares down, he sees Eve, dying slowly as blood flows from a hole in her chest.  
"Y- you," she gasps violently, choking on blood. "W- Why?! WHY?! _YOU_ \- KILLED US- _ALL_ OF US!"  
"What?!" Michael screams, staring at his hands; his _blood_ covered hands. "NO."  
The more he stares at his hands, the _darker_ his skin becomes; pitch black within seconds, his claws growing inches within seconds.  
"NO!"  
He feels his bones _snap_ and _break_ into some _unknown_ shape, like spikes are _tearing_ from his spine. He screams at the top of his lungs, noticing the now _monstrous_ sound of his voice, he's _become_ the thing that he's _always_ feared; a _monster_ , a monster that tore his family to _pieces_ , killed _everyone_ he'd ever loved and swallowed by the darkness. Michael stares at his reflection in the pool of blood around him, seeing the form he has taken; pitch black skin, dark red eyes, massive teeth, a sight unknown to him. What has he become?  
"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Michael's eyes _pry_ themselves open once more, his body striking upwards in a shock of pain, his breathing heavy as sweat rolls down his shirtless torso. He _realises_ where he is, _not_ in some _unknown_ dark place with his dead family _surrounding_ him, _instead_ , in the safety of his 'home away from home'.  
"Shit, Michael," he cries to himself, getting out of his bed, sitting with his hand rested on his face. "Stop doing this to yourself."  
He moves away from his bed, heading towards the kitchen area, knowing he needs to hydrate, and soon, it's too hot not to. He whistles as he makes his way to the white fridge he'd bought from a store deep into the city, opening the door when it's in arms reach, staring at _all_ of the food and whiskey that sits peacefully inside, but moves one of the bottles aside, revealing a jug of water.  
"Gets hot around here?" A voice states from behind him. "Doesn't it?"  
"How are the fuck did you get in here?" Michael snarls, claws retracting from his nails. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm like _you_ , Michael," the stranger explains. "I'm _alone_ , I've been betrayed by the world I used to fit in with, all for being _different_. I know what it's like to lose _everything_ , Michael; my _home_ , my _family_ , my _world_ , all taken from me by Antigen. You're _not_ going to believe me, because of _who_ I am."  
"And who _exactly_ are you?"  
"It's _me_ , Michael, _Alexander_."

Michael growls at Alexander as the son of Director Krasper reveals himself into the light, staring the Hybrid down like he's nothing.  
"I didn't come to you as an _enemy_ ," Alexander explains, looking _defensive_. "I come to you as an ally!"  
"Yeah, right!" Michael snarls, walking towards Alexander with his claws retracted completely.  
Michael lunges his claws at Alexander, but Alexander moves out of the way with _no_ trouble, _slapping_ Michael's elbow and forcing it into the wall.  
"You _didn't_ see that coming," Alexander smirks, his iris glowing a _bright ocean blue_ colour. "Please, Michael. I told you in the car that _all_ I want to do is help, I don't want to be your enemy. For fuck sake, Michael, we're _related_ god dammit."  
"LIAR!" Michael roars, running _straight_ towards Alexander.  
Michael stops when his throat is tightly gripped by Alexander, feeling the oxygen from his body drain _slowly_ , instantly overwhelming him. But instead of _crushing_ Michael's wind-pipe or holding onto him for five minutes or so, Alexander lets go of Michael, dropping him onto the ground.  
"Listen to me," Alexander starts. " _Nothing_ I've said to you was a _lie_ , we're _distant_ relatives, _both_ of our bloodlines find themselves back to the same ancestor-"  
"Alexander Corvinus," Michael sighs, caressing his wind-pipe.  
"Exactly."  
"That _doesn't_ tell me what you are, why you're so powerful."  
"Michael Corvin, you have _unlimited_ power, and yet, you _don't_ know how to access it. You could rip _me_ , my _father_ , _anyone_ apart, but your _problem_ is, you _don't_ even know that. _You_ , your _wife_ , and your _daughter_ , as well as the _unborn_ _child_ _harboured_ inside of your wife's womb, are the _most_ powerful beings that will _ever_ exist in the _world_. _Me_ , on the other hand, I'm _human_ , well, sort of. I'm like _him_ ; Corvinus; an I _mmortal_ human, in my _prime_. _Speed_ , _strength_ , _healing_ , _immunity_ , _intelligence_ and _durability_ , all aspects of an Immortal in their _prime_. Michael, I'm here to help you; I _want_ to help you find your family, I _want_ to help you lead your Lycan army, I _want_ to you kill my father, free _your_ species, free _our_ species. It _all_ starts with _one_ step; releasing your _inner_ power, and _I'm_ going to help you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Fear Inspirer**_

Michael and Alexander reach the outskirts of one of Antigen's facilities, already spotting guard towers, squadrons on watch, and even guard dogs prowling in the dark. The pouring down gives them enough cover to hide them from prying eyes, which makes Michael more comfortable; if Alexander tries something, he kill him without anyone noticing. Michael sniffs around, smelling a strong scent of smoke and gun powder, indicating the use of grenade launchers in the area.  
"Yeah, I smell it to," Alexander comments. "Antigen wants to make sure Subject Seventeen doesn't escape from his little enclosure, poor bastard."  
"Who is Subject Seventeen? Why would Antigen operate so many guards to make sure a Subject so far down the line-"  
"Won't escape?" Alexander scoffs. "He's not just an ordinary Vampire, Michael, he calls himself 'The Inspirer of Fear', he's the type that doesn't like to kill his prey, but instead, toy with them."  
"How so?" Michael questions, staring at a nearby guard, his claws retracting from his finger nails.  
"He's a _master_ of _illusions_ , his name is Bartholomew Jameson, used to put on illusion shows for kids. Then, during the _Second Purge_ , he was bitten and turned by a Vampire. Somehow, when he _transitioned_ into _Immortal_ Status, his ability to create illusions _evolved_. Using an _unknown_ Vampire ability, he can make _anyone_ see _anything_ he wants them to, which _normally_ involves the things they _fear_ the most. I don't know how he does it, but he _reads_ people before they come inside, and he knows straight away."  
"The Inspirer of Fear, huh?" Michael scoffs, wiping some water from his beard. "He rips into my mind and I'll rip into his chest, just to make that clear. Why do you we need so bad anyway?"  
"Seeing he knows how to _activate_ some of his own abilities, I'm sure he'll know how to open your mind and reveal the secrets of yours. I mean no offence, Michael, your mind is strong and all, his ability to break inside of them is stronger."  
"And if you're wrong?" Michael says, questioning Alexander's logic. "Have you thought about what happens then?"  
"We either leave him inside of his cage, or kill him?"  
"Alexander Krasper," Michael chuckles, a smile prying itself onto his face. "You're continuing to impress me more and fucking more."  
"Glad I could be of service," Alexander chuckles back.

Michael slips on his leather hoodie, moving towards the gate with Alexander, feeling the light from one of the watch-towers glare onto his body.  
"FREEZE!" One of the Antigen soldiers screams, aiming his weapon at both Michael and Alexander. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"  
"At ease soldier," Alexander says, placing his hands up in the air. "Lower your weapons."  
"It's Alexander, let him inside."  
"No sir or Mr?" Michael whispers, smirking at his acquaintance.  
"I don't like to be treated like my father, because I'm not my father, so I asked them to treat me like one of them."  
"Fair enough," Michael comments, watching the gate as it slowly opens.  
A group of _four_ heavily armed Antigen soldiers walk through the gates, staring at Alexander, and then a hooded Michael.  
"Who's this shit heel?" One of the soldiers growls, _directly_ facing Michael.  
"My newest bodyguard," Alexander lies, stepping in front of the solider. "Trust me, Commander, he prefers wearing the hood, and you'd regret it if you tried to take it off."  
"Is this piece of shit even worth paying? Has he killed any Vampires? Lycans?!"  
"Actually, we encountered a Vampire on our way here, tried to _assassinate_ me. Now, this 'shit heel' as you called him, ripped its head off with his _bare_ hands."  
"Bare hands?" The Commander questions, staring at Michael with widened eyes. "He's one of the-"  
"Experiment's of my father?" Alexander asks, looking more serious than ever. "Yes, _precisely_ why he's spending his time guarding me from those disgusting beings, don't piss him off or he'll kill you. Trust me when I say, I have _no_ control over what he does to any of you."  
The conversation is left a thick layer of silence, too thick to be broken away by a simple topic, so Alexander starts a more important conversation.  
"Back to business; Subject Seventeen? How is he coping to the rehabilitation?"  
"Not much has changed believe it or not, he continues to fight against it. We send one of the handler's to take off Seventeen's mask as he slept, and well, he removed the handler's hands, making a pun in the process."  
"I see his psychotic sense of humour still continues to exist," Alexander comments. "I'd say that's interesting, but I'd be lying in that case.."  
"Precisely. The Anti-Hallucinogenics are working though, so he hasn't gotten into somebody's mind in a long while."  
"At least we're a success on _some_ things."

Alexander and Michael enter the gates with the soldiers, following them into the large facility _connected_ to the rest of the base. As they enter the facility, Alexander and Michael pass _masses_ and _masses_ of guards, _armed_ to the _teeth_ and _heavily_ armoured. Each guard has _decorated_ armor, like _battle_ _scars_ , features that make them different from one another, like hunters with different experiences; like a bite to a claw mark.  
"Not long now," the Commander comments. "Apologies for the extra security, the handler _wasn't_ the only one that Seventeen had gotten to."  
"In that case, report," Alexander commands the Commander, something that makes Michael chuckle under his breath.  
"Six casualties; Thomas, Jane, Michael, Damien and Clark. Before we had the medication, Seventeen had gotten into their heads, make them open fire on one another, it was a slaughter. If it wasn't for your father's orders to keep him alive for further experimentation, I would have executed the cunt myself."  
"At ease, Commander, my guard and I, we're going to speak to him."  
"You're going to go inside of the cage?" The Commander asks.  
"Yes, if he tries anything, my guard will take care of it, trust me."  
"Have you taken the Anti-Hallucinogenics?! I know your man won't need it due to the mutations."  
"Yes, Commander, I have. Shall we?"  
"Let them inside."

Michael and Alexander enter the large, glass cage, instantly seeing Subject Seventeen standing in one of the corners, his back to them.  
"You owe me an explanation on those experiments," Michael growls. "Death-Squad members?"  
"In due time, I'll tell you _everything_ , let's just do this first."  
"Michael stares at the figure in the corner; orange clothes, a large gas tank strapped to his back, and what looks like a gas mask tied to his face, with a tube from the mask connected to the tank. The door shuts.  
"I know what you're think, stranger," Bartholomew growls, his voice dark and extremely deep, kinda' monstrous in a way. "The gas tank; what is inside? I'll answer that question, as long as you're ready for the answer. Alexander, pleasure to see you again, your arm healed quicker than I thought."  
"No thanks to you, Mr Jameson."  
"Please," Bartholomew shrieks. "Call me Matthew, I'm sure you earned that right. Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Fine, I'll do it myself."  
Matthew launches himself towards Michael, using his Vampire speed to exert into a blur. Michael catches Matthew by the throat, lifting him upwards and throwing him back into a wall, cracking it and sending a few shards down with Matthew.  
"Yes, let's talk business," Michael growls. "We may have a job for you, Mr Jameson, _maybe_."  
"Eh-" Matthew groans, cracking his back and neck. "I'm listening."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Secrets, Break Outs**_

"I must say, Alexander," Matthew growls in a dark, deranged voice. "I did not expect you to commit yourself to such felony-"  
Alex darts his finger onto his watch, shutting the blinds on the cage, giving Michael and himself a little peace with their potential ally.  
"Debra, microphone _off_ ," Alex speaks to his watch.  
"Microphone off," a robotic voice speaks back. "Overdrive locked out, you are _now_ alone, sir."  
"Thank you, Debra," Alex says, looking over at a confused Michael. "My artificial intelligence program."  
"Gives him most of the information he needs," Matthew cuts in, his dark eyes peering through his gas mask. "It's how he knew I was here."  
"So you read minds now?" Michael growls, his eyes becoming pitch black for a brief moment, the skin around them becoming a dark red colour. "The guards didn't explain that part."  
"The lifestyle of a former _illusionist_ has its perks, Michael Corvin," Matthew explains. "Mind reading, hallucinations, mind control, my own personal gifts, all you _have_ to do is dig deeper into your mind, and they will be there for you, too. I know why you've come for me."  
"Please, _explain_ that to me," Michael snarls, staring over at Alex. "Because in all honestly, I'm starting to _question_ your worth."  
"Not _only_ do I know things about Antigen that even Alexander does not, but, I also know you want to release your full potential. You, are, _powerful_ , but you refuse to let yourself _reach_ your full potential, because you know how dangerous that may be. _Not_ even I know how much power you _wield_ in that beautiful mind of yours, but I know that _I_ want to help you find out. I don't _mean_ to make you question _loyalty_ , but, did Alexander tell you that his father is Immortal like he is?!"  
"WHAT?!" Michael roars, his claws retracting from his finger nails in the most aggressive fashion. "YOU'RE _FATHER_ , THE MAN THAT I WANT TO _TEAR_ TO FUCKING _PIECES_ , IS LIKE YOU?!"  
"I didn't want to tell you, Michael, because, we've been like this for _centuries_ ," Alex sighs, explaining his secret. "Like I said, we're _distant_ relatives; I'm closer to Alexander Corvinus than, well, you."  
"How old are you?!" Michael growls, nearly roaring at him as he slices his claws against the wall. "Tell me."  
"My father and I, are approximately seven centuries old. Kinda' one of the reasons I was able to dodge your attacks, but as I said, you're a lot more powerful than me," Alex explains. "Sure, I heal, but not from death, I can die like any _other_ mortal, just not from age. That's why I'm _always_ extra cautious, I'm sorry."  
"This is a very touching moment, but if we're going to escape this fucken' joint, may we do it soon, I'm getting rather tired of this shit hole."  
"Sure, what do we do?" Michael questions Alex. "I've never had to break out of prison before."  
"They won't open fire on me, but we can't just walk out of here with him."  
"I'm right here, you know!" Matthew snarks, rolling his eyes under his mask.  
"Wait, Alex?" Michael asks.  
"You heal right?"  
"Yeah?" Alex says confusingly. "Why?"

* * *

The guards outside of the cell monitor the halls in a through fashion, constantly cocking their weapons and making sure they're ready for any form of chaos.  
"I hope Alex knows what he's doing," one of the guards comments.  
"You saw what his bodyguard did, I'm sure they're fine."  
Before they can blink, someone is thrown through the glass wall of the cage that holds Matthew, slamming into the ground with extreme force. As the guards turn around, they see Alex, getting up off of the ground, parts of his face cut from the glass.  
"Subject Seventeen is escaping!" Alex screams, moving away from the broken wall. "KILL HIM, AND MY TRAITOR OF A BODYGUARD! KILL THEM ALL!"  
"YES SIR!"  
 _Three_ guards move closer and closer to the hole in the wall, cocking their weapons and aiming through the dust. Michael speeds through the settling dust, using his claws to decapitate all three of them simultaneously.  
"It's SUBJECT ZERO! OPEN FIRE!" The Commander screams, commanding a line of guards to open fire on Michael all at once, and that's exactly what they do.  
 _Overwhelmed_ by the gunfire, Michael screams _violently_ , his eyes changing from pitch black, to a thick, bright, _red_. Michael's teeth shift to rows of _fangs_ , his claws extending almost double their size, and his muscles shifting larger within seconds.

 _Before_ he can attack, the guards _stop_ firing, instead, begin to shake _violently_ , like their having _seizures_ while standing up.  
"There's _two_ emotions that will always prove that we are somewhat, human; _rage_ and _fear_ ," Matthew explains, moving out of his cell and standing right beside Michael. "So tell me, Mr Corvin, what _emotion_ do you _express_ the most, and I _will_ take care of these fools."  
"Rage," Michael answers.  
"Excellent choice, Mr Corvin," Matthew explains, Michael watching as _each_ and _every_ guard aim their weapons at each other, _sparing_ one from the aim of _friendly_ weaponry. "Open fire, gentlemen."  
Michael watches as the guards open fire on each other, torn apart by the barrage of their own weaponry, _ultimately_ put everyone but the Commander to their deaths. Michael _growls_ at the Commander, preparing himself for an attack, until he is sudden shot in the chest by a Desert Eagle wielding Alex. The _impact_ of the _high_ powered weapon sends Michael _straight_ to his knees, but he manages to _recover_ from the wound, _forcing_ it to heal almost _instantaneously_.  
"DON'T MOVE!" Alex commands, aiming his weapon at the two Immortals.  
"Bartholomew?" Michael growls in a dark voice.  
"I can't get into his head, he's not like us," Matthew explains to Michael. "He's far too old to manipulate."  
They watch helplessly as Alex waves his weapon between Michael and Matthew, looking like he's deciding who to kill first. But in a sudden blink of an eye, Alex turns the gun on the commander and fires open him, blowing a mango sized hole in the Commander's face, dropping him like a fly.  
"I made you a promise, Michael," Alex comments, kicking the Commander's body to the ground. "And I intend to keep it."  
Alex clips the weapon back into his holster, staring at the two shocked Immortal men as Michael changes back to human form.  
"Gave me a fucking scare there," Michael utters.  
"Sorry for, you know, shooting you in the chest," Alex mumbles, looking rather embarrassed.  
"Thank Corvinus you didn't shoot me!" Matthew's dark voice screams through his gas mask. "I wouldn't have recovered like him."  
"Let's just get out of here," Alex discloses.  
"Where are we going to go?!"  
"I know a place," Michael resolves. "It's in the Dead-Zone, if we move now, we'll make it before the sun comes up, which would mean death for you, Matthew."  
"Time is of the essence then!" Matthew snarls. "Let's hurry!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload! BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL...  
BUT! I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY.. AND MAYBE.. THIS MAY HAVE A SORT OF SEQUEL.. TELL YOU ABOUT IT IF YOU GUYS WANT**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: War On The Dead**_

It's been a few days _since_ Michael and Alex broke Bartholomew from prison, but _due_ to the sun consuming most of the day, Michael hasn't had a chance to introduce both of them to Kassie and the rest of the underground _Lycan Colony_ , but instead, Michael organised a meeting with Kassie, Samuel and the _remaining_ Lycans from the counsel. Now, _all_ they have to do, is wait for them to arrive, and hope that things won't escalate negatively.  
"Even thought I can't read _your_ mind, Alexander," Matthew begins speaking. "I can tell that you're somewhat, nervous."  
"Nervous that Michael's Lycan _disciples_ might rip me limb from fucking limb? Yeah, a little," Alex sighs.  
"Don't be nervous," Michael says, pouring himself a whiskey and then dumping three _unknown_ pills down his throat. "They'll _probably_ just ask for a big fucking explanation as to why you're working with us, and why you helped me break a ' _Illusionist_ ' from Immortal prison.  
"Shouldn't be too hard, knowing you're _ability_ to talk to people," Alex smirks. "Wanna' pour me a drink?"  
"No," Michael answers, taking a long sip of his _own_. "Come and pour it _yourself_ , but _don't_ touch the _twelve_ year old scotch."  
"Never saw you were a drinker," Matthew comments.  
"Never saw you for a man that plays with _sulfur_ _hexafluoride_ like a little kid, but I guess, you're deep voice has to come from _somewhere_ , right?"  
"You never know, Michael," Matthew growls back. "Maybe my voice is completely fucked up."  
"Yeah ma-" Michael stops, swallowing the rest of the whiskey in his glass. "We'll continue this _another_ time, the Lycan counsel is here."  
"Should I get the door?" Matthew jokes, fidgeting with the tube on his mask.  
"No, I'll get it," Michael answers, placing the glass on one of the benches. "Alex, make sure you're comfortable, I can smell how nervous you are from here."

Michael opens the door to his home, _welcomed_ by the sight of Kassie and her brother Samuel, four other Lycans huddled behind them, _every_ single one of them armed. This isn't going to go well.  
"Thank you for coming, Kassie. We have _important_ things to discuss, things that, well, may _escalate_ quickly."  
"Are you okay?" Kassie questions, a concerning look on her face. "Is it your family? Have you found them?"  
"No, but I _did_ find allies that will help me find them, and I want you to meet them. Come."  
Michael guides the Lycans into his poor-lighten home, moving through the hall and into the largest room of the warehouse, where Michael's newest allies remain, _waiting_.  
"Kassie, Samuel and Counsel, this is Bartholomew Jameson; he's been training me to _really_ take control of my powers, shift not just my own abilities, but become something _else_ altogether."  
"Well, hello there," Matthew says from underneath his mask, his dark voice _already_ giving Kassie the creeps.  
"You do know you said 'allies' right? That's a plural?" Kassie giggles.  
"Kassie, stop," Samuel smirks.  
"I know what I said, just, I need you to think _before_ reacting to this one, okay?"  
"Okay?" Kassie agrees. "No matter what you see, boys, do _NOT_ open fire."  
"At first, I _thought_ he was an _enemy_ of ours, wanting the _same_ as Antigen, but, throughout these past days, we've accomplished much together, all _three_ of us. We stopped convoys from taking both Lycans and Vampires to concentration camps, escorted them to different locations, some are going to join our Revolt. He's _kinda'_ like us; _Immortal_ , but _human_ , more relating to Corvinus himself. Counsel, the son of Director Krasper himself, Alexander, has joined the Revolt against his father. Alex?"  
Kassie and the rest of the Lycan Counsel watch carefully as Alex reveals himself from behind the bar section of the room.

"I know what you're thinking; why? Why would Alexander Krasper _revolt_ against his _own_ father, and I can answer that question. My father, for a _millennia_ , has hated the _other_ Immortal species; Vampires and Lycans, seeing them as beasts that were _destined_ to be _eradicated_ by a more 'Superior' species of Immortal. He desperately tried to explain that to Alexander Corvinus, but, because Alexander's sons William and Marcus were the first of _each_ species, my family was caste out, which only increased my father's rage. My father's rage _waged_ across _hundreds_ to _thousands_ of wars, and _one_ by _one_ , the other Species were becoming rarer and rarer. This went on for centuries and centuries, formed the path right up to this point, and I've seen _enough_ death and suffering. _Julius_ _Krasper_ is not a man, he's a _monster_ , Michael Corvin is the definition of _Leader_ , _Protector_ , and _Savior_ , that is why I'm _destined_ to help you stop him. He _must_ die _-"  
_ "And if we _don't_ act soon," Michael sighs. "I'll never get the chance to see my unborn child grow up."  
"Why?" Samuel questions. "What do you mean?"  
"Julius, he's trying to create a _Phase_ _Two_ version of his _Death_ - _Squad_ members; combining the _DNA_ of his _current_ Death-Members, and, well, the _Hybrid_ strand. After they do his bidding, he'll terminate them. His current Death-Members are _immune_ to _pain_ and _emotion_ , heal _extremely_ fast, and are able to crush a Lycan in human form, combine that with the abilities of somebody like Michael, and-"  
"We have _something_ unstoppable," Kassie sighs.  
"Yes," Alex nods. "If we're going to fight them, we're going to have to act _soon_."  
"Stop," Michael growls, staring at the ceiling.  
"What?" Kassie asks.  
"Stop talking- Do you hear that?" Michael asks the group, but all _seem_ to shake their heads.  
"I don't hear anyth-" Alex stops, _focusing_ on an extreme level. "Oh fuck, I recognise that sound."  
"What is it?" Matthew growls, pulling a SPAS-12 from behind the bar, pumping it once and catching the shell that pops out.  
"Helicopters, _specifically_ , Death-Squad helicopters."  
"They've found us," Kassie says, gripping onto the radio on her belt. "Lycans! Battle Stations! NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Eradication**_

Dozens of Antigen-Assault Choppers crack _loudly_ as they _swerve_ right into the Dead-Zone, their cockpits looking cramped from the outside. Choppers _guard_ the Assault Trucks and Tanks as they _tear_ up what remains of the broken roads. Helicopters stop and release their ropes, the land vehicles park on the main street, slowly opening their own cockpits, preparing to _release_ the soldiers that hide within their metal shells. The cockpit gates _slam_ against the road, and at the its crashing sound, the soldiers _pile_ out, _dozens_ and _dozens_ of them; _all_ heavily _armed_ and _armored_ , prepared for absolute _chaos_ , and _war_. The larger soldiers, _possibly_ the _high_ ranking militants, _group_ up, pointing the different squadrons of soldiers in different directions. That's when they start giving out the orders.  
"YOU KNOW THE FUCKING DRILL! EYES _OPEN_! EXOS _ON_! KEEP THE DEATH-SQUAD ON _RESERVE_! AND MAKE _SURE_ YOU _SCAN_ THE FUCKING AREA, YOU STUPID FUCKS!" One Commander orders.  
"REMEMBER!" Another Commander grunts. "WE'RE AT _WAR_ WITH THESE _ANIMALS_ , SO LET'S MAKE _SURE_ WE DO WHAT WE DO BEST! _PURGE_ THEM ALL! MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN, _ANY_ WE FIND DIE TODAY! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Soldiers move out by the dozens, scanning what remains of the _roads_ , _houses_ and even the _flora_ of the Dead-Zone. A soldier kicks through the door of a house, slowly tip toeing his way inside, his weapon _cocked_ and _ready_ to open fire on _anything_ , or _anyone_.  
"Command, this is Bravo-Fourteen," the Soldier _addresses_ , speaking so low that it couldn't even be called whispering. "Investigating one of the houses, I _swear_ I heard something inside."  
"Copy that, Bravo-Fourteen, call in if something goes wrong, over."  
"Copy that."  
The Soldier enters the kitchen, noticing how _dead_ and _deranged_ it looks, like nobody has been even _close_ to it for _decades_.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, this place has seen better days," the Soldier sighs, tuning into the radio on his helmet. "HQ, isn't this the place where Subject Two was found with Subject _One_ , _Three_ and _Four_?"  
"Bravo-Fourteen you know we're not supposed to speak of that day, it's outta' our pay-grade," the radio speaks back. "That's Director Kraspers work, but what I've heard, is he tortured _most_ of them; _took_ a hand off the _male_ , I _don't_ even know what he did to the _girl_ , but Subject One, what I've heard, is they took her _unborn_ child from the womb, and experimented on _it_."  
"Well, I have to say if I was there, I would have given Subject One a bit of this d-"  
The Soldier is stopped when a blade pierces his stomach from behind, making him wheeze and screech under the sudden _surge_ of pain. His knees hit the floor quicker than he can breath, his blood draining from the fresh hole in his guts. The blade twists and yanks from his stomach, and he watches helplessly as his attack circles around him, revealing the _man_ that _almost_ everyone at Antigen fears; Michael.  
"Kassie," Michael growls, slowly driving his hand onto the Soldier's throat. "Fuck the plan, I'm going out there, I'll tear them to fucken' pieces _myself_."  
"Michael?!" Kassie's voice screeches from the radio. "There's no other plans the Lycans know, more lives could be lost! What the fuck happened?!"  
"I found out what they did to my wife, that's what!" Michael growls. " _Love_ it, or _hate_ it, I'm going out there, _with_ or _without_ you. Just stay the fuck out of my way, time to see if Matthew's training is worth a damn."  
"Michael?! MICHAEL!"  
"Please," the Soldier begs to Michael. "I'm just _following_ orders."  
"I've been under the _mercy_ of Soldiers following orders, and so has my _family_ , _never_ again. Know that your _Command_ , your _Conrads_ , will be dead by the morning," Michael snarls, his blades _retracting_ inwards as he lifts his arm up. "No mercy for killers."  
Michael swings his arm, hitting the side of the Soldier's head, decapitating him _instantly_ with his _bare_ hands. "One down, a night full to go."

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS BRAVO FOURTEEN?!" A Soldier screams out, loading a Deagle and pulling back the slide. "ANYONE HAVE A SIGN OF HIM?!"  
"Here's a sign."  
Michael slices at Soldier's arm, cutting his hand clean _off_ the rest of his arm, then _slams_ the blade through the Soldier's _mouth_ and out the back of his skull, _silencing_ him completely. Michael _retracts_ one of the blood soaked blades, taking the Deagle before speeding off in _unnatural_ Hybrid speed. Michael moves through the shadows, making sure every step counts, as it could give away his position at any second. That's when Michael spots a large group of Soldiers going a bit _too_ close to his home; where Alex, Matthew, Kassie and Samuel reside.  
"OH FUCK! SUBJECT ZERO!" A Commander screams at the top of his lungs, firing his weapon at the Hybrid before him. "LEFT FLANK, LEFT FLANK!"  
Every Soldier opens fire at Michael, some hitting him, but with no _real_ effect. Michael _somersaults_ over the gunfire and onto the soldiers, cutting through them with his blades, turning them into a _cluster_ of limbs, bodies and blood. More gunfire occurs, bullets fly, hitting Michael like a tornado, knocking him to his knees.  
"COME AND GET ME!" Michael roars violently, his eyes changing to pitch black.  
Michael launches towards another Soldier, _clenching_ his blade through her chin and through the _top_ of her skull, then throws her to the ground. He moves into _another_ crowd of enemies, but is _stopped_ when he takes a shotgun blast to his _stomach_.  
"SUBJECT ZERO IS DOWN, MOVING IN!"  
Michael _senses_ someone moving in from _behind_ him, and back-flips, landing behind another Soldier, giving him the green light to place him in a headlock. He aims his Deagle at Soldiers moving in on him, _opening_ fire until there's no bullets left.  
"FUCK, I HATE GUNS!" Michael screams, _unpinning_ a grenade on the Soldier's vest then throwing him into a nearby truck.  
The explosion gives Michael enough time to _disappear_ behind one of the Tanks and heal. He _crams_ his back against the _side_ of the Tank, feeling his body push the slugs from his stomach. Michael's pitch black eyes stare at the _tiny_ slugs on the ground, feeling his wound heal back to normal. He feels blood dripping from his short beard hair, and his long blonde hair touching the cold metal of the tank.  
"I need to shave. OH FUCK," he growls, staring at Lucien's blood dripping wrist blades, _one_ looking bent, damaged. "FUCK, _ARMOUR_ RUINED THE BLADE, I'M SORRY OLD MAN."

Soldiers search the area for Michael, moving slowly and carefully, reloading their weapons as soon as they feel safe enough.  
"Command, we've lost Subject Zero, but we're picking up life-forms on our scanners, requesting advice, over."  
"How many life-forms are we talking?"  
"Dozens, maybe even hundreds."  
"That's impossible, shut your scanners off, something around here might be fucking them up. I'm requesting air support in your area in case _something_ goes wrong, Command out."  
"Copy, Command."  
"What did Command say?" One of the Soldiers asks.  
"Air support is coming, let's just hope they get there before-"  
Michael thrusts his hand _through_ the chest of the Soldier, blood _spraying_ over the ground as his blood soaked hand springs through _blood_ , _flesh_ and _bone_. Michael lifts the Soldier upwards, using the armoured corpse as a shield, blocking the bullets that spring towards him, ultimately saving himself from having to heal all over again. Michael stands his ground, hearing the sound of helicopters slowly approaching the Dead-Zone, no doubt, armed with _Gatling_ guns and rockets. The bullets stop, and Michael throws the blundered body away, his skin fading dark blue as he begins his transformation into form. Michael _throws_ the _blades_ from the wrist-blades at the soldiers, killing two of the soldiers as the blade pierce their skulls. He feels his bones _crack_ and _break_ violently, his claws _tearing_ themselves from the _hard_ _shells_ of his nails. His _rib_ _cage_ shifts _upwards_ as his _chest_ _muscles_ shift _outwards_ , the rest of his muscles _shifting_ and _thickening_ , his teeth _changing_ to layers of _canines_ and _fangs_.  
"CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, CODE FUCKING BLACK! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE AIR SUPPO-"

The screaming Soldier is _silenced_ when a fully-transformed Lycan leaps on top of him, _biting_ and _tearing_ at his neck as he screams. Other Soldiers attempt to open fire on the Lycan, but are stopped by another Lycan; one Soldier's head is cut _clean_ off, while the other's neck is crushed by the grip of the monstrous beast.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you behind, Michael," Alex's voice says from the radio still attached to his Michael's stretched leather jacket. "Let's kill these sons of bitches."  
Michael's black eyes stare off at his home, seeing Matthew exit through the door, a _shotgun_ in _one_ hand, and a _sickle_ the _other_. Lycans tear through the walls of the warehouse; one with a large scar on its chest; Kassie. Lycans _flush_ onto the battlefield by the _dozens_ , maybe even the _hundreds_ , showing Antigen that they fucked with the wrong people. Michael _tears_ the leather jacket from his body before he runs away on all fours, growling as he continues his hunt.  
"FOUND YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A Soldier screams, moving towards a still Matthew.  
"You think you _all_ inspire fear?" Matthew growls, his grip _tightening_ on the sickle and shotgun. "Let me show you what true fear is."  
Matthew shifts around with Vampire speed, using his sickle to slice throats as he moves by, stopping behind one of the Soldier's, firing his shotgun directly into his spine. Another Soldier prowls behind Matthew, but is stopped when a blur removes his head from his shoulders. Matthew turns and faces a hooded figure, noticing the familiar look of the figure's suit; realising Alex has joined the battle.  
"The choppers are going to be here soon, prepare to take cover when the time comes."  
"Thank you," Matthew says in his dark voice.  
"Don't mention it."

Michael _pounces_ onto another Soldier, _tearing_ at his _torso_ with his claws before picking up and slamming him into the ground. He moves through the _crowds_ of _Antigen_ _Soldiers_ , _noticing_ the numbers are _disappearing_ , and _quickly_. More and more trucks arrive at the _edge_ of the Dead-Zone, opening their cockpits, and releasing _new_ enemies onto the battlefield; the Death-Squads; _extremely heavily armed_ and _armoured_ , ready to change the course of the battle, something that Michael _won't_ let happen. The Death-Members begin to fire their _heavy_ weapons; _LMGs_ , _Grenade_ _Launches_ , some even carry _Gatling_ _Guns_ , lighting up any Lycan that gets in their way. When it's thought that things couldn't get _any_ worse, it does; the Choppers have _arrived_.  
"FUCK, EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Alex commands, leading _anyone_ he can behind _houses_ , _cars_ , _anything_ they can find.  
The Choppers _sweep_ through the Dead-Zone, firing _missiles_ and _miniguns_ , any Lycan unlucky enough, becoming _piles_ of _bone_ and _flesh_ , torn to _absolute_ pieces. Michael stands in the middle of the chaos, _leaping_ onto the largest buildings, trying his _hardest_ to get as high as _possible_. He leaps upwards, as far as he can reach, his claws clenching onto the side door of one of the Choppers _violently_. The war _against_ Antigen has now reached its _peak_ , and Michael will do _anything_ to save his armies, _even_ face a Mark II Antigen Assault Chopper, something he didn't realise he was _now_ clenched up against.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Phase Two**_

"SUBJECT ZERO IS ON MY CHOPPER, _SOMEONE_ USE A _BALLISTIC_ MISSILE AND GET THAT FUCKER OFF BEFORE HE TAKES ME DOWN!"  
"Copy, Chopper-Three, try and stay still long enough for me to act, over."  
"Don't fucking bother, I'll take this fucker out myself, Angel out."  
Michael's sharp, dark Hybrid claws dig deeper into the side of the Antigen Assault Chopper, feeling the cold metal and what feels like an oily substance between his fingers; his claws may have reached the fuel tank. He roars violently, hearing screaming from inside the Chopper itself, but the chopper is so loud, he can't seem to hear what they're saying. The side of the Chopper door _slides_ open, startling Michael and keeping him on guard. He _stares_ at an Antigen Soldier, dressed like a member of the Death-Squad, but this one doesn't look as built as the rest of the Death Members, _instead_ , he's much _smaller_ , _skinnier_ , but looks _meaner_ nonetheless.  
"GOT YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The Soldier screams, diving straight into Michael, sending them both down, back to the Dead-Zone, heading straight onto an Antigen Mark III Assault Truck.

Michael and the Soldier slams onto the truck with an _extreme_ force, _crushing_ the top of the hunk of metal with ease. The impact hurts Michael, but doesn't come close to _slowing_ him down, and the Soldier, remains in the same state as the man he's trying to kill. Michael perches on the ground like an animal, the only light colour on his body being the grey streaks on his hair caused by the cocooning.  
"That's not going to stop me, Corvin," the Soldier growls, _snapping_ his arm back into place, and then cracking his neck. "Not from killing you, I've waited FAR TOO LONG FOR THIS!"  
Michael goes to leap onto the Soldier, but is _stopped_ by a sudden _flurry_ of bullets to his chest, sending him off the truck and onto the door, _tearing_ it off by the weight of his Hybrid form before hitting the ground.  
"TONIGHT IS YOUR END, MICHAEL!" The Soldier screams, _diving_ onto the ground and gripping onto on MP7 before cocking it. "YOU WILL NEVER GET TO YOUR FAMILY!"  
Michael growls _monstrously_ , his iris glowing _bright_ , _blood_ _red_ for a split second. He grips his claws onto the truck door, using it as a _shield_ as the Soldier fires the sub-machine gun at him. The Soldier manages to hit Michael in the leg, sending him on _one_ knee as he continues to shield himself from the incoming bullets. That's when Michael begins to become _really_ mad, further _enhancing_ his _already unknown_ abilities. Michael roars _violently_ , the ground _shaking_ against the sound of his monstrous voice as he thrusts his shield forwards, knocking the Soldier backwards, his hand tearing up the cement as he slides.  
"Interesting, BUT NOT ENOUGH!" The Soldier screams, his hand slowly moving onto his radio. "ANTIGEN WILL KNOW ME AS THE MAN WHO KILLED THE 'FAMOUS' MICHAEL CORVIN, I, ANGEL! WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL! FIRING SQUAD, TAKE DOWN THE FUCKING TARGET!"  
Michael watches as two Lycans leap towards Angel; one is pushed away in the blink of an eye, unharmed, but the other is grabbed by its throat, all while Angel keeps eye contact.  
"Your petty army of abominations will _not_ stop me, not _even_ you can stop me," Angel smirks, the Lycan in his grip slowly transforming back to human form, revealing _none_ other, than Samuel himself. " _None_ can stop me, and I will prove that to Krasper himself."  
"NOOOO!" Alex screams from behind cover, throwing one of his blades towards Angel's position, arming straight for the jugular.  
Angel breaks the spine of Samuel before dropping him to the ground, sending both a _completely_ transformed Kassie and Michael into fits of rage. Angel attempts to catch the large blade, but instead, it goes through his hand, the blade sticking out of his shaking hand. The other Lycan tries to attack Angel, but is stopped by a flick of Angel's uninjured hand, breaking the creature's neck instantly. Kassie uses the _element_ of _surprise_ to her advantage, _slamming_ her canines _down_ , deep into Angel's shoulder as she _tears_ him to the ground.

Michael spots more Assault Choppers sweep the area, this time, their weaponry locking _directly_ onto him.  
"MICHAEL! MOVE!" Matthew screams, blowing a shotgun sized hole in an Antigen Soldier's stomach.  
Michael throws the door towards the cockpit of the Chopper, watching as it _slices_ through the glass, _jamming_ into the chest of the co-pilot, making the Chopper limp _uneasy_. But. even with the sudden _surge_ of chaos in the cockpit, the Chopper opens fire, slinging a missile straight towards Antigen's Hybrid enemy.  
"MICHAEL!"  
Michael's position is swallowed by the missile, forming a tsunami of cement and debris into the air as the explosion impacts like an enraged bull. The force of the explosion sends _even_ the Death-Members on their asses, making the remaining masses of Lycans scatter for cover. The end of the explosion is followed by a thick blanket of _silence_ ; the Lycans either _hide_ from the remaining squads of _Soldiers_ and _Death_ - _Members_ , or continue to fight, _grieving_ the loss of their _leader_ in _fits_ of _rage_ and _hatred_. The battle continues to rage in the streets of the Dead-Zone, but the Lycans, they're losing to the advanced weaponry of the Antigen Forces.  
"This is Angel to Krasper, Corvin has been eradicated, I repeat, the Hybrid has been eradicated," Angel says, firing his handgun at a Lycan, hitting the creature in the chest three times.  
"You better make sure of that, Angel," Krasper growls over the radio. "Subject Zero has a habit of-"  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Alex screams, slamming his body into Angel's in a tackle, sending him to the ground.  
Alex uses his immense strength to slam his remaining knife into Angel's chest, making the Antigen Soldier scream in violent pain. Antigen Soldiers attempt to restrain Alex, but Alex enters a rage _fiercer_ than even Marcus Corvinus', twisting the head of one of the Soldiers with zero effort, then moving onto the next Soldier, whacking his head with a single swing of his arm. Alex pushes the body of the decapitated Soldier to the ground, prying the weapon from its arms before doing so, his hood unintentially coming off.

"Sir," Angel growls _animalistically_ , yanking the blade from his chest. "It's- Alexander, Sir, he's- he's with the Lycans! He's on their side, Sir!"  
"That _boy_ is- HE'S NO LONGER MY SON! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"  
"Sir?"  
"I SAID DO IT, ANGEL! OR I'LL HAVE YOU REPLACED ASAP!"  
"It will be done, Sir," Alex snarls, dropping the knife before picking up a UMP.45. "I need on site Choppers focussing fire on the Lycans while I take care of this traitor scum, how copy."  
"Chopper-Three, reporting."  
"Chopper-Four, I copy."  
"Chopper-Two, copy."  
Angel aims the scope on his weapon directly at Alex's head, breathing slowly as his finger slowly begins to press against the trigger, prepared to kill his leader's own son. The ground begins to shake violently, the road cracking by what seems like extreme pressure, but from what?  
"Angel, this is Chopper-Four, our bio-scans are reading _something_ near your position, and- it's-"  
"IT'S WHAT?!" Angel screams, noticing the battle slowing down if not stopping completely. "GIVE ME A FUCKING SITREP!"  
"IT'S BIG! IT'S FUCKING BIG!"  
"HOW BIG ARE WE TALKING?!" Angel commands, seeing a _large_ shadowy figure rising from the dust caused by the explosion at Michael's position.  
"QUINT LANE BIG SIR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"  
"FUCK THAT, CHOPPER TWO MOVING IN!"  
Angel watches as Chopper-Two sweeps towards the dust, and in a sudden moment, the creature in the dust roars powerfully, like _nothing_ Angel or Alex have _ever_ experienced in their _entire_ existence. The force of the roar _instantly_ sends Chopper-Two down, making it _impact_ the ground so hard, it turns into a combination of fire and metal as it explodes. The dust begins to settle, _revealing_ a Lycan-like creature, but with a different form; a Hyrbid form; a _larger_ , more _muscular_ structure, large _talon_ -like _claws_ , _blue_ skin, sets of canines and fangs, and pitch black eyes with a dark red iris. Easily twice the size of any Lycan or Hybrid that _has_ or _will_ ever exist.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Chopper-Three screams.  
"It's Corvin-" Angel stutters. "He's back."  
The gigantic Hybrid form of Michael stares at the soldiers half if not a third of his size, his dark red eyes glowing as he roars, a blanket darkness circling him as he moves straight for the tanks.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Beserker Rage**_

 _"OPEN FIRE, TAKE CORVIN DOWN!"_  
 _"HE'S GOING FOR THE TANKS, RUN!"_  
 _"I'M HIT!"_  
 _"RETREAT, RETREAT!"_  
 _"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_  
 _"CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, CODE FUCKING BLACK!"_  
 _"HE'S GOT MY NECK, AHHHHH!"_  
 _"THIS ISN'T OVER, CORVIN!"  
"MICHAEL!"_

* * *

Michael gasps _desperately_ for air, feeling like his _lungs_ were about to _explode_ , and with it, his _skull_. His ears ring intensely like someone just fired a 44. Magnum right next to his ear, but he knows that isn't the case. His body _aches_ like he was _crushed_ by a building, and by the look of his _surroundings_ , he may have been. His _surroundings_ appear _broken_ , like the _ruins_ of a place that people desperately tried to destroy.  
"Where the fuck am I? Kassie? Alex? Matthew?" Michael calls, stopping suddenly and thinking for a moment, remembering _something_ that happened during the violent and eventful battle in the Dead-Zone. "KASSIE?!"  
Michael tries to get to his feet, but his body aches _too_ much, he _doesn't_ have the strength to move. He feels like his bones are _shattering_ into a thousand pieces, breaking away, he feels like he needs to drink fifty gallons of home-brand milk to get his strength back. How is he going to escape, if he can't even move?  
"Jesus Christ, Michael," Alex sighs in a whispering voice. "You're _finally_ awake."  
"What do you mean 'finally'?" Michael snarls, managing to get to his knees.  
"You've been out the past _couple_ of days, you must've drained _every_ piece of energy you had when you- well- _whatever_ you did," Alex explains, a handgun strapped to his hand. "You remember anything from that night?"  
"I- I can't remember much- just- _voices_ \- screams of _death_ and _pain_ \- and- feeling an _excruciating_ amount of pain. What have I done?"  
"People hid from Antigen, but _instead_ , you fought and doing so, you fought them back. The forces retreated, but that doesn't mean they gave up, and I knew that. With you incapacitated, I had to be the _one_ act, I sent what remains of the Lycan colonists to an underground facility in the middle of the city; a place only _I_ and my father know about, so, _he'll_ never suspect they'd be so close to the homefront. The only problem is-"  
"We had to split up and distract Antigen," Michael sighs.  
"How did you know that?" Alex questions. "You've been out for a while."  
"I just _knew_ , I guess," Michael groans, roughly caressing his blonde beard. " _Remind_ me, _when_ we get outta' here, to get rid of this fucking _thing_."  
" _Maybe_ a hair cut too," Alex chuckles, gripping onto his radio. "Matthew, how is it looking out there?"  
" _Death-Squads_ are fucking _everywhere_ , man, it's making me nervous. If we're going to take the _chance_ to get the fuck to the Subway, we should do it soon, _or_ better yet, _now_?"  
"Michael hasn't gotten his strength back yet," Alex snarls.  
"Then give him the fucking _vial_ , that will give him more than enough _energy_ to last him weeks, so give it to him."

"What vial?!" Michael groans violently as he gets to his feet. "The last vial I touched was a needle that I _slammed_ into my heart, made me go _berserk_ and tear apart a pack of 'Super-Hybrids' with _little_ issue. So, this time, I'd _love_ to know what is in the vial."  
"It's a mix between Matthew's _Vampire_ blood, and my _Immortal_ blood. As I know, Hybrid's can _absorb_ energy from the blood of both Vampires and Lycans, Immortal blood _shouldn't_ be _any_ different. So, drink up."  
"What happens if it doesn't work?" Michael questions.  
"I don't know, but it _should_."  
"Too late for any more questions," Michael comments, drinking the vial in a second. "It- it- tastes-"  
Michael begins to cough _fiercely_ as he falls _back_ to knees, choking while blood _seeps_ from his _nose_ and _eyes_. _Dark_ black _veins_ begin to tear from his _eyes_ and down to his _neck_ before _separating_ to different parts of his body. Alex hears Michael's bones crack as the claws tear from his fingernails, and his Hybrid teeth form in a blink of an eye. Michael's eyes fade to pitch black and his iris glows a dark _crimson_ red, just like when he was in his monstrous form.  
"How do I look?" Michael growls in a dark voice, darker than Matthew's.  
"The _same_ as you _sound_ , like a _monster_."  
"I _suddenly_ have the _urge_ to _tear_ through some Death-Squads, so here's the _plan_ ; I'll _clear_ a path for you and Matthew, guide me to the Subway."  
"Michael, the Death-Squads are using _highly toxic_ nightshade poisoned bullets, they kill most of the things they touch, and because of the _toxicity_ , they _will_ slow _even_ you down. Take care out there, please."  
"You just make sure _you're_ not hit, okay. You ready?" Michael growls his red iris staring Alex down.  
"Ready."

* * *

"This is _Death_ - _Squad_ _Leader_ - _Four_ to the base, how copy?"  
"This is base, report."  
"We've lost visual of Subject Seventeen, Alexander Krasper, and Subject Zero. Requesting a bio-scan of the area?"  
"Copy, bio-scanning. OH, SHIT! HYBRID BIO! ON YOUR SIX!"  
Michael uses _immense_ speed as he moves through the firing line of Death-Members, making sure not a _single_ bullet touches him. Using his claws, he cuts down Member after Member, feeling the _warm sensation_ of _blood_ as he _tears_ through _soft_ flesh and _hard_ bone. Michael _roars_ as he _strikes_ the final Member down, his blood _smothered half_ form eclipsed in the moonlight. Alex and Matthew _reveal_ themselves from one of the dark _alleys_ , both carrying _grenade_ _launchers_ and bulletproof vests. Michael breathes _heavily_ , blood dripping from his large Hybrid teeth as well as the rest of his body.  
"Where to?"  
"A couple blocks down, they'll be an _entrance_ to the _Subway_ , the trains should be long gone, and if we move fast enough, we'll be able to get to the underground facility without Antigen following us. We should move n-"  
"GUYS!" Matthew screams, pointing behind Alex, which happens to be the direction they have to go. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE THE PLAN! RUN!"  
Michael turns around almost _instantly_ , growling as a MARK IV Antigen Assault Truck moves on his position. "Oh fuck."

Michael follows Alex and Matthew as they move through the _thin_ streets of Budapest, the truck _not_ far behind them. The truck begins to fire its weapons, sending a _missile_ straight towards the group. Michael _leaps_ off the ground, using his claws to _grip_ onto the missile, holding it _tight_ and crushing the Target Detecting Device, leaving it inactive. Michael slams back to the ground, forming a crater at his feet before moving back to his friends.  
"How'd you learn to do that?!" Matthew chuckles as Alex moves around the corner of the block.  
"I had _no_ idea I could do that!"  
Michael moves around the corner, _instantly_ spotting _another_ Death-Squad waiting for them, realising it's an _ambush_. Bullets _fly_ towards the group, but Michael pushes Alex behind one of the parked cars, then Matthew, taking bullets in the process.  
"THIS _ISN'T_ GOING TO WORK!" Alex panics. "I KNOW ANOTHER SUBWAY ENTRANCE, BUT WE'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE _INDUSTRIAL_ _SECTION_ OF THE CITY! WE'RE GONNA' NEED A FUCKING WINDOW!"  
Alex fires his grenade launcher at the Death-Squad, making the _lucky_ Members _separate_ and _killing_ those _unlucky_ enough, opening a window of opportunity to move the opposite direction. "MOVE!"  
"NO!" Michael roars, slamming Alex back behind cover. "THE TRUCK, I'LL SORT IT OUT!"  
The veins on Michael's body thicken violently as he makes his _muscles_ _shapeshift_ _larger_ without _fully_ transforming into Hybrid form, which _strains_ his body. Michael _roars_ as he runs towards the corner of the block, knowing exactly when the truck will turn. Michael runs at _full sprint_ into the truck as it turns the corner, _slamming_ his body into the side with such an _excessive_ force, it knocks the truck over.  
"NOW!" Michael screams, the explosion from the truck pushing him backwards, his claws dragging against the sidewalk to stop him from moving too far. "MOVE!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Sacrifices**_

"MATTHEW!"  
Michael and Alex watch _helplessly_ as Matthew is _thrown_ against the hard _cemented_ road, his mask _cracking_ under the pressure of Angel's _unnatural_ strength. Alex screams violently, feeling the ground _shake_ as his friend's face creates a crater in what _originally_ seemed like the _unbreakable_ ground. Matthew _unsteadily_ gets back to his feet, moving as fast as he can into cover before the Death-Squads can open fire on him, with Alex using his grenade launcher as suppression fire.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Matthew roars, a lighter, more human voice converging on his darker voice.  
"THE WAREHOUSE ISN'T FAR-" Alex cracks, a rain of bullets barely missing his head. "AH- FUCK."  
"THAT VIAL IS WEARING OFF!" Michael explains, watching as the dark veins on his body begin to fade. "I'VE BEEN _HIT_ , THE MEDICINE _MUST_ BE FOCUSING ON MY HEALING!"  
I HAVE AN IDEA!" Michael growls, gripping onto the rear of the car they hide behind. "FOLLOW ME!"  
Michael, using his sheer _strength_ and _power_ , _lifts_ the rear of the vehicle, his muscular body supporting him as he drags it towards the corner of the block. "C'MON! LET'S JUST GET TO WAREHOUSE!"  
Bullets _fly_ like locusts, _swarming_ and _impacting_ the back of the vehicle, but with no _real_ effect.  
"Fuck," Angel curses calmly. "Squad, move on the vehicle, _we_ can't let them get away. MOVE ON THE FREAKS!"  
"Move on this, you son of a bitch!" Michael screams as he reaches the corner, flinging the vehicle back to his enemies, hearing yelling, then the sudden stop. "THERE'S THE WAREHOUSE, MOVE!"

* * *

Alex uses his boot to slam open the entrance of the warehouse, Matthew and Michael not far behind him. All _three_ of them are _bloody_ and _beaten_ , and _somewhat_ , _exhausted_ from their battle with what seems like an _endless horde_ of Death-Squadrons. Matthew hits the ground, leaning against the wall with his sickle in his hand, blood dripping from his mask.  
"They really fucked me up, guys," Matthew chokes, spitting blood from his mask onto the ground. "Shit."  
"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Michael yells, picking a barrel and throwing it across the large warehouse. "I FUCKED UP, GUYS. I LET THIS HAPPEN WHEN I PASSED OUT, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, WE WOULD ALREADY BE IN THE STRONGHOLD."  
"There was _nothing_ we could have done, Michael," Matthew assures, unzipping the straps on his mask. "Ah- Fuck it."  
"What are you doing, Matt?" Alex questions as he loads his _last_ mag into his Deagle. "We don't have time for changing outfits!"  
"I'm _not_ going to die with this fucking thing on my face," Matthew explains, his eyes watering.  
"Nobody's dying tonight, mate," Alex says, trying to reassure Matthew, but _fails_.  
"Our luck was gonna' run out at some point- God damn, motherfucking piece of shit- we weren't going to get through this journey _flawlessly_ ," Matthew bawls, slamming his mask to the ground, revealing his pale, _true_ face; black hair, scars all over his face, and dark, sunken _blind_ eyes. "It's _funny_ , right? This is where your Alex's father took my _eyes_ and my _family_ ; he used _gasoline_ and a fucken' _flare_ gun. This is where I was forced to watch my family burn _alive_ , right before he took my eyes with _nightshade_ , it's funny isn't it?"  
"Matt?" Michael bleats. " _We're_ getting out of this, you know that, right?"  
"No," Matthew cries out, a tear rolling down his scarred face. " _You_ ' _re_ getting out of this place, I'm- I'm staying here."

"They call it the 'Black Death'; a specific _toxicity_ of Nightshade that enters the blood-stream and starts to eat away at your brain like a _parasite_. It's essentially _cancer_ , and it's the same thing that's slowly killing Alex and his father."  
Michael stares over at a pale-faced Alex, something that makes him think about how easily Alex runs out of breath and energy. "You're dying?"  
"There's a reason I converted, Michael, _multiple_ reasons," Alex states. "I'm a _dying_ man that wants to make a change before he dies, _you're_ the key to _destroying_ not just Antigen and their _cruel_ experiments, but saving _everyone_ in the process from this cancer, that _includes_ your family. The truth is, Michael, he's trying to use your Daughter's blood, your Wife's, your Unborn Child's, and even yours as a _bypass_ for infecting humans. The Corvinus Strain within your family's bloodline is the key to the bypass- Corvinus relates to human DNA-"  
"He wants to _destroy_ the _entirety_ of every humanoid species before he dies himself," Matthew states. "And _you_ can't let that happen."  
Michael and Matthew watch as Alex moves away from the scene in _frustration_ , moving closer towards one of the windows, scouting for _any_ signs of their enemies.  
" _We_ can't let that-"  
"IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE FOR ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'M INFECTED!" Matthew screams, yanking his sleeve upwards, revealing a bullet wound in his arm, with dark purple veins surrounding it. "OOPS, RIGHT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF THE SYMPTOMS! _FEVER_ , _BLOOD-LUST_ , _CANNIBALISM_ , I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
"MICHAEL!" Alex calls out, panic in his voice as he moves back to his friends. "THEY'RE COMING! IF WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING, WE BETTER GO NOW."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Matthew says, the thickness in his voice giving Michael the message; his decision is _final_. "I'll slow them down, maybe even take some of those bastards with me."  
"What are you going to do?!" Alex questions, staring at his friend's _only_ weapon. "You won't last long with just that blade, mate."  
"I have a _trick_ up my sleeve, trust me," Matthew winks, blood oozing from his mouth. " _A_ _ll_ I need is _two_ things; that _gun_ of yours, and for you two to _run_ , run like you've never run before. If you fucks don't get into the Subway, I'll be haunting your asses."  
"Don't make me do this, please," Michael begs, watching Matthew cock the Deagle in his hands.  
"Matt.." Alex sighs.  
"Go, now," Matthew commands. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Michael Corvin."  
"The pleasure was _all_ mine, Bartholomew, say hi to the wife for me."  
"Most- definitely. Goodbye- my friends."

* * *

Minutes pass, and both Michael and Alex are nowhere to be seen. Matthew sits still against the wall, breathing _slowly_ and _steady_ , controlling his heart, making it _barely_ beat as dozens and dozens Death-Members _prowl_ the warehouse, an _impatient_ Angel with them.  
"The Hybrid is nowhere to be seen, Command," Angel states into his radio. "Only Seventeen is here-"  
"What is Subject Seventeen's status? Over."  
"He appears deceased, _no_ sign of breathing or even a _heartbeat_ ," Angel explains, staring at the still Matthew. "I'll put a bullet in him just to make sure."  
Matthew _grips_ the side of Angel's helmet, throwing him into a _nearby_ pillar, watching the cement break as he screams violently in rage. "COME GET ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"  
Matthew uses immense Vampire speed to warp around the Death-Members, his sickle glued to his hand ready t kill _anyone_ and _everyone_.  
"FUCK HIM UP! NOW!" Angel commands, yanking the Deagle from his belt. "KILL THAT CUNT!"  
Matthew warps behind one of the Death-Members, slitting its throat before using its corpse to shield from the bullets. He feels the bullets _impact_ against the thick Death-Member armour, some even piercing it and entering the flesh and blood. The bullets stop, giving Matthew the green light for more murder, so he throws the corpse away from himself and into a wall. Using his speed, Matthew cuts Member after Member down, sending _blood_ and _limbs_ all over the warehouse. He turns around quickly, feeling the _barrel_ of Angel's gun _slam_ against his stomach before the trigger is _pulled_ , sending him _straight_ to his knees as blood oozes from the stomach.

Matthew's breathing is _shaky_ , his face turning grey as his blind eyes stare down at the ground.  
"Bartholomew Jameson, the Conspirer of Fear himself, you could have been a part of this _new_ world; you could have been the _only_ Vampire left in existence, and at the same time, you'd rule the world with me."  
"You- have no- idea- what your boss- is planning-"  
"I KNOW MORE OF tHE PLAN THAN YOU CAN _EVER_ IMAGINE!" Angel screams, kicking Matthew in the ribs, but he stays upright. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF KRASPER'S _TRUE_ INTENTIONS FOR THIS WORLD. HIS SON HAS BEEN FEEDING YOU _ALL_ BULLSHIT, SHIT THAT INDEED, LED TO YOUR DEMISE SO THAT HE MAY GET CLOSER TO CORVIN."  
"You liar," Matthew chuckles, spitting blood onto the cold cement in the process. "You think you conspire fear? Let me show you what real fear is."  
Matthew begins to pull an object from one of his sleeves, sending the Death-Members into attack mode, making them open fire upon him. Bullets pierce _every_ part of Matthew's body, exiting through his thick clothing, revealing the bright light at the front of his shirt. The bright red clicks on and off, making the Soldiers stop shooting the _already_ doomed Vampire. Blood _drains_ from the half-dead Matthew, but he looks up at Angel and his thugs, chuckling with a detonator strapped to his palm.  
"I'll see you at _our_ world, Angel."  
He presses it down.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Angel Of Death**_

The loud roar of the warehouse explosion quickly _overwhelms_ the sound of Michael and Alex's boots cluttering against the cold icy cement. The entrance to the subway is in eyes reach, and with _no_ Antigen Forces in sight, gives Michael and Alex the _first_ and _second_ piece of good news all night.  
"I can't believe we just did that," Alex says, nearly choking on his breath as they run through the street  
"Stop."  
"We just left him there, we didn't even try to fight it."  
"I SAID STOP, OKAY?!" Michael cracks at Alex, stopping, still feeling the depression and exhaustion Matthew was feeling as they left. "I _DON'T_ WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, GET THAT IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"  
Michael and Alex stand there for a moment, staring at _one_ another for a solid minute, in _complete_ silence, Alex death-staring Michael for the first time since they met.  
"I'm sorry, Alex, I- I don't know what got to me-"  
"Don't be, just remember we _both_ lost a friend, okay?" Alex explains. "He did have a point though."  
"How do you mean?" Michael questions, wiping the blood from the side of his head.  
"Fighting _beside_ you has been an _honour_ , and it _always_ will be."  
"The honour has been mine, Alex. Why does it sound like you're going to leave?"  
"Me?! Leave?!" Alex scoffs. "Let's get to the Subway, we need to contact Kassie, she's _needed_ you, Michael; she told me you're like her father."  
"And she is like a second daughter of mine," Michael explains. "I hope that _one_ day she gets to meet Eve and Selene, and if they're both _comfortable_ with it, Kassie can become a part of the family. Fuck, let's go, I _have_ to see if she's okay."

Alex and Michael enter the Subway, Alex being slightly behind his over-confident Hybrid friend. Alex has taken the Subway hundreds of times, but _this_ time, something seems _wrong_ , terribly wrong, he can feel it.  
"Michael?! Stop!" Alex yells, catching Michael's attention straight away.  
"What is it?"  
"There's _something_ wrong- this place, we shouldn't be he-"  
Alex is silenced when a familiar, curved blade of a sickle pierces violently through Alex's chest, his darkening eyes widening as his blood drips from the smoking, warm blade.  
"Michael?" Alex gasps as the blade tips upwards, sending him down the stairs, the blade still clamped into his chest.  
"NOOOOOO!" Michael screams as he bends down to his friend's aid, staring up at a figure; the silhouette of the figure covered in _damaged_ armour; Angel's armour. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Bartholomew is _dead_ , Michael, Alex is _dying_ , and at last, I'm left with _you_ and _only_ you."  
"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Michael commands answers, his hands _desperately_ trying to stop Alex from bleeding. "I'm going to have to remove the blade, Alex, stay with me, okay?"  
"You have no idea who I, do you?" Alex chuckles as he kicks Michael away from Alex, watching as his Hybrid nemesis is slammed into the wall. "I'm what you should've been, I'M YOUR SUCCESSOR!"  
Michael impacts the wall at an excessive force, his body tearing chunks of cement and dust down with him. He wheezes for breath, his lungs desperately trying to heal from the impact. Angel places his boot directly onto Alex's stomach, and by the noises Alex makes, he's pressing down, and _hard_.  
"You really wanna know who I am, Michael?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Angel screams, one dark blue eye staring through his mask; a mask damaged beyond repair. "THEN I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!"

Angel moves his _left_ hand to the _jugular_ part of his mask, pressing a button and making the locks clip off the rest of the neck, allowing Angel to _finally_ take off his helmet and reveal who he _really_ is. As Michael stares at the unmasking Angel, his eyes widen, and his face turns white in disbelief.  
"Impossible."  
Michael stares _directly_ at a man; _shaved dirty_ blonde hair, dark blue eyes similar to his own, pale skin and a thin, but muscular build. Michael stares at a man who looks _exactly_ like him, or, _exactly_ like the man he used to look like.  
"That's right, Michael, I'm _you_ , well, as I said, I'm the creature you were _destined_ to become," Angel smirks. "But of course, you were _arrogant_ and _gave_ _up_ that power, all of that _ambition_. You could have been the god of this world; the world Krasper plans on creating,  
"I can't believe this," Michael gasps, his face drained completely to a white colour. "You're me?! But how?! How is this possible?!"  
"You didn't think you could escape Antigen _without_ them having your DNA, did you? It's the first thing Quint and Jacob Lane did, and it's the reason they became what they did, I mean before your daughter and wife _slaughtered_ them. But they were _weak_ , Julius Krasper; an _Immortal_ , a _leader,_ an _idealist_ , he wanted to create _more_ of you, or, better yet, make his ' _experiments_ ' _better_ , _stronger_ , _faster_ , than even _you_. I am his first and only success, I am his _successor_ , his _equal_ , bred for a _single_ purpose; to kill _you_ and then, _your family_ ," Angel explains as he drops his helmet, his other hand gripping onto the curved blade sticking outside Alex's chest. "We're both Hybrids, you and I, but me? I went through the same _experimentation_ as the Death-Squads, further enhancing my abilities. And what can you do besides get your friends killed?!"  
"NO!" Michael screams, watching _helplessly_ as Angel tears the blade from Alex's chest, _ending_ Alex's life _completely_.  
"THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE, CORVIN! I WILL PROVE TO KRASPER I'M NOT JUST ANOTHER FAILED EXPERIMENT! I WILL _REMOVE_ YOUR _HEAD_ , AND THEN, I WILL DO THE HONOURS OF TEARING SELENE, YOUR DAUGHTER, DAVID, LENA, AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD TO FUCKING PIECES!"

Michael screams _violently_ as he _rips_ his jacket from his body, his skin _already_ in the process of changing to the dark Hybrid colour. His claws retract as his Hybrid teeth form within seconds, his dark Hybrid eyes staring Angel down as he completes his bone-breaking transformation.  
"YOUR ANIMALISTIC HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MY FOCUS! NOW IT'S MY TURN!"  
Angel grips onto the large armour plate on his chest, ripping it off and those on my arms before Michael can blink. Michael stares at Angel's hands, spotting the large, talon-like claws that have torn from his finger-nails. Angel's eyes _fade_ out of colour _completely_ , changing into a _thick_ and _completely_ _white_ shade, like he has _no_ eyes at all. His Hybrid teeth are the _same_ shape as Michael's _except_ for a _few_ , which remain human _overall_.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE ANYTHING AGAINST ME?!" Angel growls, the skin around his eyes fading to a dark red colour. "THEN PROVE IT! ONLY ONE OF US WALKS AWAY FROM THIS!"  
Michael roars _violently_ at Angel, the _frequency_ of his roar _defeaning_ his foe, giving him the green light for an attack. Michael leaps at Angel, using his Hybrid _speed_ and _strength_ to turn his body into a _rock_ as he tackles his nemesis into the stairs, feeling the cement crack under the _pressure_ of their weight. Angel growls as he slams his claws into Michael's side, aiming for the _kidney_ and _stomach_ , but Michael is so caught in his rage, he doesn't seem to be affected by the pain. Michael slices at his Hybrid foe's chest, creating large, _deep_ claw marks on Angel's chest before jamming the claws on his left hand into the side of Angel's neck.

"ENOUGH!" Angel's _monstrous_ voice screams as he kicks Michael away, watching as Michael's claws slide against the tiles of the Subway.  
"IT'S FUNNY, ACTUALLY," Angel chuckles as he gets up from the ground. "This is where it began; this is the place you _first_ saw Selene, where you were _brought_ into this war, it _ends_ where it _began_. If _only_ you took _another_ Subway, _none_ of this would have happened."  
Angel speeds towards Michael, gripping onto Michael's arms before _pelting_ him to the ground, the force creating a crater in the tile.  
"PATHETIC," Angel growls, gripping onto Michael's hair as a train arrives at the location. "GET UP, CORVIN, YOU HAVE AN AUDIENCE NOW! RATHER NOT- DISAPPOINT THEM!"  
Angel throws Michael into the door of the train, sending him straight through it and into the wall of the train, bending the metal and breaking the glass at the impact of his body. The people on the train begin to panic, screaming as they try to move onto another carriage.  
"SOMEBODY CALL ANTIGEN!" One of the passengers scream.  
"I AM ANTIGEN, FOOLS!" Angel roars as he moves closer to Michael. "DO NOT FEAR, I'LL HANDLE THIS FILTH PROPERLY."  
Michael attempts to claw at Angel but is stopped when Angel grabs his hand, _breaking_ it and _ripping_ the bone from the wrist. Angel grips onto Michael's throat, picking him up before throwing outside of the train and into a pillar, the force shattering it instantly.  
"I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, CORVIN! SO MUCH POWER, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE IT!" Angel cracks, leaving the train right before it leaves.  
Angel watches as a human-formed Michael crawls on the ground, blood _spurting_ from the bone that sticks from his wrist. He kicks Michael in the side, sending Michael onto his back where Angel stares at his eyes; the skin around his eyes dark red, similar to his own, and the thick scar on his eye staring back.  
"I've _seen_ that look _before_ , I've _felt_ the _rage_ your feeling, it's a _rare_ sight indeed; so much rage that your eyes _change_. You _used_ to be something, Michael, but what are you now?! WHO ARE YOU NOW?!"  
"I'm- a _father_ \- a _husband_ \- a _caregiver_ \- a _brother_ \- I am _better_ \- than you will- _ever_ be."  
"Not anymore," Angel hisses, raising his claw upwards as he holds Michael down with his boot. "You can't survive _without_ a head. Goodbye, Michael Corvin."

Angel shutters as a rain of bullets fire against the chest, the bullets coming from the stairs. Michael's eyes change _fade_ back to a Hybrid black shade, his iris glowing red as he claws at Angel's legs, sending him to the ground. Michael enters a cluster of rage, _swinging_ his claws violently, tearing Angel's chest near apart. Michael _jams_ both his claws into each side of Angel's neck, _making_ him choke on his own blood.  
"YOU- THINK YOU CAN- KILL ME?"  
Michael yanks the claws from Angel's throat before moving to Matthew's sickle, gripping onto it before Angel can blink. Michael, taking small steps, moves slowly towards Angel, the sickle glued to his hand.  
"You can't survive without a head," Michael growls before _slicing_ the sickle across Angel's face, _cutting_ his head from the _bottom_ of his _top_ jaw.  
Michael watches _happily_ as Angel's head _falls_ from the _rest_ of his body, roaring in _celebration_ , like an _animal_. Michael's _wounds_ get the _better_ of him; his _energy_ has been _completely_ drained from the _fight_ , and the _night_ he's had.  
"Michael?" A voice calls from the stairs, making Michael turn around. "Michael Corvin?"  
"Who are you?!" Michael growls. "I don't have a problem with taking another life today."  
"Chill out, drop your weapons, boys," the voice says, dropping his weapon, four more weapons being dropped after. "I'm a friend, _Kassie_ sent me, well- she's the _second_ person that sent me."  
"Come into the light, now."  
The figures do exactly as he says, revealing _five_ men, one a _thinly_ built man wearing _light_ armour; _afro_ - _black_ hair, _dark_ _brown_ eyes and dark coloured skin. "I'm a friend of Selene's, Sebastian, she tell you about me?"  
"The detective that _helped_ her rescue my daughter and _wipe_ out the first Antigen owner's, I _know_ who you are, although I don't know I _why_ you're here. Who are your friends?"  
"Members of the _revolution_ you created; what _remains_ of a small Coven of Vampires, they've joined Kassie and the Lycan colony. Speaking of Kassie, she sent me to rescue you and two others, I guess I'm too late for the other-"  
"It's _just_ me, sadly," Michael sighs, staring over at Alex's lifeless corpse. "Guide me to the safe-haven, I will carry him."  
"I'm _sorry_ for your loss, Michael, really I am, but there's _no_ way for us to even _cremate_ him. _Leave_ him for his father to find, make him _know_ how much of a _failure_ he is."  
"So much death, so much suffering, and for what?" Michael questions, a tear rolling down his face.  
"I have a plan, Michael, but we're going to have to move now if we're going to make it to the Haven."  
"We better move then," Michael sighs.  
"It won't take us long, Kassie needs you, so let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Angst, Rage And Other Diseases**_

Sebastian, Michael and their Vampire guards travelled through the tunnels of the Subway for what seemed like hours, reaching the Safe-Haven at a time the exhausted, hopeless Michael knew _nothing_ about. They found themselves inside of the Haven, and Michael was still out of it, _clouded_ by a _trance_ of _guilt_ , _rage_ and _depression_. He passed Lycans and Vampires alike and said _nothing_ , passed what remains of the Lycan _council_ , and said _nothing_ , even passing _Kassie_ herself, who grieves the loss of her brother and said _nothing_. All he did was find himself in the _closest_ _empty_ room where he could _grieve_ , grieve _his_ way; he _screamed_ , _punch_ walls and _threw_ things around the room before crying into his own hands as his knees hit the floor. Tears rolled down the _grieving_ Hybrid's face, and it was clear that is _spirit_ had been _broken_ from the events of the night, his emotions _diseased_ by _angst_ and _rage_ , the _unbreakable_ crown on his head, has _shattered_ into a _million_ pieces. Michael Corvin had been broken by Angel, and _nobody_ , _not_ even Kassie could bring him back, not at this time anyway.

* * *

Kassie slowly enters the room that Michael has been hiding in, making sure not to startle him, knowing he's not himself at this very moment. She's _never_ seen him like this before, never seen such _rage_ turn into all-out _madness_ in the blink of an eye, she's never seen sit so still in a corner with his face against a broken mirror. She stares at the condition of the room; everything has been _trashed_ , _thrown_ around the room or just straight up _crushed_ , there's _blood_ in _craters_ on the walls, where he's clearly let out some of his grieving. His breathing is heavy, static like an animal exhausted after a wild hunt, he appears more animal than man, and that _terrifies_ Kassie.  
"Michael?" She whispers but gets no answer back. "You've been in here for days; you've gone without sleep, food, water, blood. You're going to have to come out at some point, right?"  
Michael stays where he is, doesn't say a word, doesn't move, he stays exactly where he wants to be; against the broken mirror.  
"What happened out there?" Kassie questions, her eyes watering from the sight of her broken father-figure. "Talk to me, please."  
"They're dead, _all_ of them; Antigen killed them, and I did nothing to stop it, I _couldn't_ do anything, I was _useless_ to them," Michael whispers. "This whole time, I thought we were _winning_ , we were _ending_ their _scheming_ , their _war_ ; the war _they_ started. But I was _wrong_ , they _outnumber_ us, they out-gun us, they doing _unnatural_ things that make it _impossible_ for us to win. Samuel, Matthew, Alex, they were _all_ murdered by- by _me_."  
"What are you talking about, Michael?" Kassie asks.  
"Antigen, they _had_ my DNA, _enough_ to give them to the ability to make an _identical_ _clone_ of me; a _Hybrid_ clone; a _genetically_ _modified_ _Hybrid_ _clone_ of me. That's how he knew how to find us, he knew my _tactics_ , he knew my _combat_ _abilities_ , my _weaknesses_ , my _strengths_ , and he used that knowledge against me. I went through a _cocooning_ process, Kassie, a _process_ that not only _saved_ my life but made me _stronger_ , _faster_ , _smarter_ , _angrier_ than I've _ever_ felt in my life, but even then, Angel _out_ - _smarted_ me, _surprised_ me, _nearly_ killed me. _How_ do I know that my family is _still_ alive?! That my unborn child _hasn't_ been killed, that Eve, Selene, David and Lena _aren't_ being kept as prisoners?! It seems _hopeless_ , Kassie, and I _suck_ at this, _ever_ since I got here, _good_ people have been _dying_ around me, people I _care_ about, _GONE_!"

"Michael," Kassie sighs, leaning onto the ground as she faces Michael, tears rolling down her face. "My brother died fighting for what he believed in; because he wanted me to be free, for _all_ of us to be free. You _didn't_ kill them, _those_ bastards killed him, and those bastards will pay for what they have done, you understand?"  
"You seem so sure," Michael scoffs, his iris glowing red as his sclera fades dark black. "How are you so sure we can beat them?! How do I know that all this, isn't for nothing?! HOW DO I KNOW IF MY FAMILY IS ALIVE?!"  
"Because _I've_ seen them," Sebastian states as he enters the room. "I know _where_ they are, where they've been _hiding_ , I met with them a _week_ ago; they're all well, David's still _adapting_ to the fact that his hand is gone, but either than that, everyone is _healthy_."  
"The baby?" Michael gasps.  
" _Perfect_ and _healthy_ , Selene will be Eight Months in a couple weeks," Sebastian explains, sending shivers down Michael's spine.  
"Eight months," Michael sighs. "She's almost due?"  
"She's _missed_ you terribly, so has Eve, David and Lena, they _need_ you, Michael. I know where they are, but I cannot tell you," Sebastian explains. "Not yet anyway."  
"Why?!" Michael growls, standing up from the ground. "WHY MUST I WAIT LONGER?!"  
"Because Antigen will _not_ stop until your family is dead, Michael," Sebastian snarls back. "Until Antigen is gone, they will be hunting them, and they kill anyone that gets in their way."  
"Then I will end it!" Michael screams. "Two nights from now, I will _end_ this _charade_ , once and for all."

"Michael, wait!" Kassie calls. "You can't just decide on us now!"  
"TRUST ME WHEN I SAW THIS, KASSIE; I'M GOING TO MAKE ANTIGEN _EXTINCT_. _MEMBER_ WILL DIE, BY _MY_ HANDS! THEY'RE _FRIENDS_ , THEY'RE _FAMILIES_ , THEY WILL _ALL_ DIE! I WILL _RIP_ BUDAPEST TO _PIECES_ IF I HAVE TO!"  
"Michael, wait. You need to _think_ about this before you wage war! Take a long think about what I'm about to say. What are you _going_ to do?! What are you _willing_ to do?! _Who_ are you willing to kill?! _What_ are you willing to _become_ to get them back?! Because this isn't just about your family anymore is it?! It's about _you_ , you want _vengeance_ for what Antigen has done; you want to avenge Alex, Matthew, my brother, you want to avenge everyone they've ever killed. That's a long list, Michael, and I know this will end in _bloodshed_ , _innocent_ blood will be spilt if you start this war now, if you wage an _endless_ war. So let me ask you _one_ more time; what are you willing to become?"  
" _Anything_."  
" _We_ have a plan, Michael, _I've_ _scaled_ out the _entire_ premises of Antigen, basements all the way to the Julius' office. We've been _planning_ an attack, an attack that will _finalise_ the _end_ of Antigen, we'll make sure _everyone_ forgets their name, and finally, Vampires and Lycans will be free, and you'll be able to see your family again. Please, fight with us again, we can't do this without you.  
Michael's breathing becomes _static_ all over again, his mind _trembling_ by the _neverending_ thoughts _trapped_ from within, but Michael's _angry_ _Hybrid_ eyes slowly _fade_ back to normal, revealing his _human_ dark blue eyes.  
"I'm listening."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: A Reminder Of Humanity**_

Michael stares at the mirror of his newly renovated room, staring specifically at his _long_ dirty blonde _hair_ and _dark_ coloured _beard_ , wondering the person he _used_ to look like. The _scar_ on his eye is _thick_ and _violent_ , making him realise how lucky he is that he wasn't blinded by the man who gave him the scar. His dark blue eyes close in relief, his mind focusing on his family; Eve, Selene and their unborn child in her womb. His _lean_ , scarred, _thin_ but _muscular_ torso stares back, _resurfacing_ the _memories_ of his battle with Ezra and Azrael; the _abominations_ that ended his life in front of Eve and Selene.  
 _"_ _YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! MY PLANS! MY AFTERLIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S REALLY THE ENEMY, DO YOU?!"  
"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THAT ROAD MICHAEL! YOU, SELENE, DAVID AND LENA! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED EVE'S HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS TOO!"  
"I know I haven't been around most of your life, but I want you to know this; you're so strong, beautiful, caring, loyal, and baby, you're going to be the queen of this world one day. I love you so much, and- I'm- I'm sorry."  
"Michael, Michael stay with me. MICHAEL. MICHAEL!"  
_Michael stares back at the mirror, looking at the _change_ of his Hybrid eyes; his _sclera_ _pitch_ _black_ while his _iris_ lays _dark_ _red_ , similar to Ezra's and Azrael's.  
"What the hell happened to me?" Michael sighs as his eyes change back to normal.

"Michael?" Kassie says from the door of his room. "How are you feeling?"  
" _Rested_ , _fed_ , ready to make Antigen _dead_ ," Michael chuckles. "How are the _organisations_ going? Everyone prepared so far?"  
"Not quite, but we're getting there," Kassie explains. "Sebastian has been quite _useful_ so far, he's _mapped_ out the _whole_ Antigen HQ building, he's got a _plan_ that consists of us slipping inside, but we'll discuss that later. You seem _bothered_ by something? Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I just, I can't believe Selene is nearly _eight_ _months_ pregnant, and I _haven't_ been there for a single part of that pregnancy. _Six_ months in the cocooning process, _three_ in this god damn forsaken city, and _soon_ , I will be able to have them back without Antigen hunting us. But, what if _someone_ else I care about dies? _You_ , _Sebastian_ , innocent lives will be lost in this war; why can't _I_ be the one who faces them _alone_? I know I'm not exactly _sane_ , seeing the- _outcry_ I had two nights ago- I guess- It was my way of _grieving_ for the losses we had suffered that night- it was- well- I had to let out a lotta' stress. You wouldn't lose any more soldiers."  
"Because that's not how it works, Michael," Kassie growls. "We _fight_ together, and we _die_ together. You're our _leader_ ; and you've _somehow_ brought the two _species_ that have been waging _war_ for _centuries_ , together for the _final_ battle against Antigen. You've done _something_ that _not_ even Alexander Corvinus failed to do; you've made _sworn_ _enemies_ , _allies_. You're _more_ than what you can even _imagine_. That ' _outcry_ ' as you called it, it was _simply_ a _reminder of your humanity_. Michael? You know what you are to me, right?"  
"You don't have to tell me, _Kassie_ _Honshu_ , I'm making the decision _now_ ," Michael says, the seriousness in his voice sending _shutters_ of _anticipation_ down her spine. "I'm becoming your _adoptive_ _father_ and I know that Selene will have _no_ problem with that. I'll be taking you with me to them, you will join us as my child, Eve and my unborn child's _older_ sister. From this day, you are a _Corvin_ , and I will protect you like you're one of my own. I love you, Kassie, and I would never let anyone hurt you."  
"I love you too- Dad," Kassie smiles, tears filling her eyes. "You've kept me sane when nobody could, you loved me when my _real_ parents abandoned me, I will never forget that."

"Michael?" Sebastian says from the entrance of the room, dropping a large crate on the ground. "The Vampire and Lycan Scouts have found the _care_ _package_ you were speaking about; it was the _only_ thing _left_ in the warehouse, Antigen took _everything_ else. What's in the package anyway?"  
Michael quickly walks to the crate, unlocking the clips on the hinge. "I'll show you."  
Michael opens the crate in the blink of an eye, tearing the top off the hinges, revealing the _weapons_ on the inside; a _R_ _azor_ _W_ _hip_ , _C_ _ombat Knife_ , _Beretta_ and a _Silver_ _Sword_ ; Lena's father's Silver Sword; weapons he's been saving for this very event; the end of Antigen's reign.  
"These are the _first_ weapons I was given when I _awoke_ from my slumber, weapons my _family_ gave me, so I _intend_ to use them to _help_ end this war _once_ and for _all_. The Sword belonged to Lena's father, a former leader, one of the best I've _ever_ known; and _another_ person Antigen took from this world."  
"They've taken too many from this world, Michael," Sebastian states. "If we plan this attack right, nobody else will die. Nobody else has to."  
"Nobody," Michael pauses, staring at Kassie, and then Sebastian again. "But everyone that works for that fuck-up place."  
"They will _pay_ , _don't_ you worry about that," Kassie growls. " _We'll_ make sure of that."  
Michael growls as he looks back at his reflection, playing with his hair and stroking his beard. "I think it's time I get rid of this."  
"Get rid of what, Michael?" Kassie questions.  
"The long hair and the beard," Michael comments as he picks up the combat knife. "I think it's about time to turn back into the _old_ me. Can- Can I have some privacy, I'll be out soon, I promise."  
As Kassie and Sebastian leave the room and close the room behind them, Michael stares back at the unknown reflection, knowing that what he's about to do, will make a big change to his look. He _grips_ onto his hair, placing the knife _gently_ against it, his breathing becoming _shallow_ as he thinks about cutting it. But, before he can think, his hand slices across.

* * *

"If they both put on the Antigen _uniforms_ we stole, Kassie and Michael will be able to _sneak_ into the _Headquarters_ no questions asked where _they'll_ be able to shut down the _defence_ _systems_ ," Sebastian finishes explaining, Vampires and Lycans surrounding both Kassie, himself, and the blueprints he created from scratch.  
"Once the defence systems are _deactivated_ , we'll be able to commence the full frontal attack on the HQ," Kassie states. "We outnumber them Ten to One, so we'll be able to take them out easy fucking peasy. Once Michael and I have done our duty we'll continue our attack from the inside o-"  
Kassie stops explaining the plan _entirely_ as she stares _away_ from the blueprints, her eyes moving off to the end, straight towards the closing door of Michael's room. Michael stares back at the _large group_ of Vampires and Lycans, his _clean_ - _shaven_ face and short hair is the feature most _stared_ at; nobody has seen his _true_ face for a long time, not _even_ Kassie. Besides the scar on his eye, Michael now looks like the man he _used_ to be; the man he was when he was brought into this war, and he feels great.  
"What?" Michael smirks, chuckling as he walks towards the group. "I needed a new look. I've been _listening_ to the plan from my room, so, let's continue."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Beginning Of The End  
**_

"Make sure the Lycan and Vampire councils remember the plan; they'll attack via _my_ command, and Director Krasper, make sure he's _mine_ , I will be the one to end this, once and for all."  
"Of course, Michael, the forces are ready to attack at your command" Sebastian agrees. "But _remember_ what we _discussed_ ; you won't be able to get anywhere near Krapser if both the _security_ rooms and the _mobile_ _weaponry_ are still _operational_ , there are _multiple_ security rooms and the problem with that is; I only know where two are. So you're going to have to somehow gain that information from someone of a _high_ position in Antigen; someone that will know the inners and outers. Michael, and Kassie, please, _don't_ let your _personal_ feelings get in the way of this mission. If we do this _right_ , we may end this Antigen _charade_ once for all."  
"Whatever," Michael growls over the radio. "Let's just get this over with, Kassie, you ready? Got that katana of yours ready?"  
"I'm ready, Dad, let's do this," Kassie agrees. "Lock n' load, motherfuckers."  
"Radios off, guys," Sebastian adds. "Let's make sure Antigen doesn't hear our talking."

* * *

Three _uniformed_ figures slowly walk through the _heavily_ protected gates of the Antigen headquarters, IDs strapped to the belts of the Antigen armour all three figures wear. One of the figures holds a _briefcase_ in one hand and an assault rifle in the other, while another figure has a _katana_ strapped around their shoulder.  
"The check-in is coming up, the uniforms and IDs we stole are from a security team, we'll ask where the security room for this sector is, and then we'll sort them out."  
"Copy that," Michael agrees as they move up to the check-in desk.  
"Markus Strain from Security-Team-One reporting," Sebastian grunts, like an Antigen soldier would. "Where's this fucking security room, me and these two fuckers have been sent to _maximise_ security personnel in case that Corvin _prick_ comes along. So if you'd point me in the right direction, that will be fan-fucking-tastic."  
"Follow Hall 4 and you'll find it, asshole," the desk lady says to him.  
"Let's go, guys," Sebastian grunts, leading the group down Hall 4.  
"Nice going, Seb," Michael chuckles from behind his mask. "Sounded like a _real_ Antigen grunt right there, but you didn't have to call me a prick."  
"I've fought _enough_ of their goons to know what the bastards sound like, and sorry about that."  
"The security room is coming up, how do you wanna' plan this?" Kassie questions.  
"Let me go in there," Michael growls, placing the briefcase down before opening it, _revealing_ the _suppressed_ _Beretta_ that was hidden inside as he clips the _combat_ _knife_ to his armoured belt. "I'll be able to take them all out _quietly_."  
"Okay, but be _quick_ about it, if we alert _any_ alarms, that will be the end of our plans."  
"Don't worry about that," Michael growls. "All you have to do is give me a _minute_ , trust me when I say that's all I need, heading inside now. Wait, watch that fucking briefcase, Kassie."  
"Sure thing, dad, just get in there."

Michael _prowls_ his way inside of the security room, both the combat knife and suppressed Beretta glued to his grasps. The Antigen security team _don't_ move a _muscle_ , they don't even look up to see who's at the door, they just continue to stare at the security screens, looking for _any_ signs of Immortal activity. Michael quickly _analyses_ the threat level; _six_ soldiers, _lightly_ _armed_ and _armoured_ , sub-machine guns; barely a low threat level.  
"Any sign of the Hybrid? I don't like the fact that he hasn't shown his three days, it's like he's left the city."  
"As soon as we get sights on him, we'll tell the Death-Squads to tear him a new ass-"  
Michael throws his combat knife at one of the soldiers' throats before firing his suppressed Beretta, killing _four_ out of the _five_ soldiers as he warps towards the last one, covering their mouth with an _intense_ , _unbreakable_ grip.  
"This is how we're going to do this," Michael whispers, _strengthening_ his grip. "You're going to give me _information_ on the locations of the other security rooms, as well as the mobile weaponry centre, I know you have the info', _all_ of the security members do. So, I'm going to uncover your mouth now-"  
"SOMEBODY HE-"  
"Fuck it," Michael growls, sinking his Hybrid teeth deep into the side of the soldier's neck, triggering the ability 'blood-sort'.  
 _Before_ he can taste the _sweetness_ of the blood, Michael is _drowned_ with the memories of the soldier his teeth are currently buried in. Michael digs his way through the soldier's memories, draining every piece of knowledge of the Antigen Headquarters from his mind. The _sweet_ taste of the blood takes over his mind, making him rabid and bite harder into the soldier's throat, so hard, Michael hears a break. Michael pulls back the soldier's throat, his blood _soaked_ mouth dripping onto the cold floor of the security room. Silence _swallows_ the room as Michael stares down at the soldier he had just murdered in _cold_ blood, making him question his own morality for a short moment, before he realises that the soldier would have done the exact same thing if he was a few steps in front. Michael steps out of his over-contemplation, taking the soldier's _security_ _card_ before leaving the room, locking it behind him.

"Is it done?" Sebastian questions, watching as Michael wipes the blood from his mouth. "Got the information you need?"  
"That and more," Michael comments as he looks at his brief case. "There are _fourteen_ security rooms remaining and _two_ mobile weaponry centres; the security rooms are scattered across the entire building, the mobile weaponry centres, however, are- well- _underground_ near- _laboratories_. I can't tell you why but- I have to destroy the laboratories too, I know it's not part of the plan, but trust me. There's _something_ down there- that I have to see- with my own eyes- otherwise- I won't believe what the soldier's memories told me."  
"You mean we're going to have to take the elevators down?" Kassie questions, cocking the assault rifle in her grasp. "This wasn't part of the plan-"  
"Yes, but we didn't know the building extends below ground until a minute ago," Michael growls, placing his hand onto his earpiece. "This is Michael to the I-Forces, change of plan, it's _near_ impossible for us to take out all of the security rooms, so we're going to take out the mobile defences, and when I give you the signal, you have a green light to attack, _over_."  
"Copy that, Michael, I-Force Leaders out."  
"So, what now?" Sebastian asks his leader, watching as Michael straps the razor-whip to his belt, then a sheath to his back.  
"We're going to the _shut_ _down_ the Mobile Weaponry Centres, then we're going to the laboratories, we're going to start the attack and we'll rip them apart from the inside out," Michael begins to explain, holding onto Lena's Father's Silver Sword. "And when I'm ready, I'll make my way up the building, killing _everyone_ that gets in my way, destroying the security rooms in the progress, and when I meet Krasper face to face, I'm going to rip his off."  
Michael sheaths the Silver Sword, his iris glowing dark, blood red.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Abnormalities, Abominations**_

The building is almost completely silent as Michael, Sebastian and Kassie enter one of the elevators, saying _nothing_ to one another, waiting for a voice to come from the speakers above them. Things are almost _too_ quiet, the sudden thought that they've been found out makes Kassie and Sebastian sweat.  
"You know the drill, identification required; state your _name_ and _postage_ ," the female voice of registration speaks from the speaker. "Wait a moment, Markus, why does one of your comrades have a sword strapped to his back?"  
"This sword belongs to Michael Corvin himself," Michael snarls, staring over at the camera _through_ his helmet. "Director Krasper has commanded me to give him the blade so that when the time comes and we capture Corvin, he'll be able to kill him with his own blade. Director has quite the- personality, does he not?"  
"Amen to that, alright time for identification."  
"Markus Strain, Security-Team-One," Sebastian states.  
"Tabitha Dain, Security-Team-One," Kassie states.  
"Michael Desmond, Security-Team-One," Michael states, hearing Kassie and Sebastian groan when he used his first name.  
"Access to _all_ floors _granted_ , Security-Team-One," registration states. "Where would you like to go?"  
"Laboratories," Sebastian growls. "ASAP, Director Krasper is awaiting us and you know what he's like."  
"Copy that, watch your backs down there, Director has been a _real_ asshole lately, over. Sending you down now, oh and if you want to talk shit about Director, I'll shut down the microphone so that the camera does not record the audio, over."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Sebastian smirks as the elevator _jolts_ , indicating they're on the move.  
"What the fuck was that?" Kassie chuckles. "Ma'am, are you fucking serious?"  
"What?" Sebastian questions. "I'm good with the women."

Michael slowly but suddenly lets out a _fake_ yawn, stretching his arms in the process, ' _accidentally_ ' hitting the camera and shattering it in order to give them a sense of privacy.  
"Finally, I can take this stupid fucking helmet off," Michael growls, tearing the helmet off of his head before placing it on the ground and _stomping_ on it, crushing it instantly.  
"What's the plan? You think you would have told us by now, right?" Sebastian questions.  
"We're going down here for _two_ reasons; to destroy both the Mobile Defence Centres and the Laboratories. The _quicker_ we do this, the quicker we can start the attack, as soon as we're down, it's no man's land; kill _every_ Antigen Soldier you see."  
"What if Krapser is down here?" Kassie asks her father. "The plan doesn't change, right?"  
"No, the plan does _not_ change," Michael states, his voice sounding seemingly _unsure_. "But if he is down here, that's just _another_ reason for us to be _quick_ about taking out the MDCs."  
"We're almost down, you ready, Michael?" Sebastian asks as he loads a Granatnik RGP-40 grenade launcher. "Kassie?"  
"Ready," Kassie winks, loading a fresh mag into her M24 Antigen Assault Rifle. "In and out, right, dad?"  
Before Michael can say anything, the elevator door opens and a dozen Death-Squad Members wait for them, their weapons aimed directly at them, with their fingers on the triggers. The trio stops in their tracks, not moving a single muscle, for Sebastian's sake.  
"Michael Corvin," Director Krasper smirks from behind the small Death-Squad. "I _knew_ you'd come for me after I killed your friend, I _didn't_ know _when_ , but here you are, and with _more_ friends, for me to kill. You _turned_ my own son _against_ me, and I promise I'm going to make you pay for that, _first_ with the lives of your _friends_ , _then_ with the lives of your _family_ , and then finally, I will take your life. The bare sight of you makes my skin crawl, your species are _abnormalities_ , _abominations_ of this world, and my goal is to cleanse you from it."  
"But it wouldn't _end_ with me, would it, Julius?" Michael growls violently, his whole eyes fading pitch black. "It would _then_ be the _Vampires_ , _then_ the _Lycans_ , and then the entire human race, and you'd be the last one standing wouldn't you? Before the cancer takes your life?"  
"I'd had _enough_ of this, KP-Squad, kill the human and the Vampire and incapacitate Corvin. DO IT NOW!"

Before the Death-Squad can open fire on the trio, they _suddenly_ freeze in their tracks, their bodies shaking _violently_ like they're _paralysed_ , but trying to move. Kassie, Sebastian and _even_ Krapser stare at the frozen soldiers in _disbelief_ , their jaws hitting the floor as Kassie's eyes move back to her father. She looks deep into her father's eyes, seeing _pitch_ _black_ darkness in his sclera, and his _red_ _iris_ glowing brighter than she's _ever_ seen in her life. His eyes are _devilish_ , to Kassie it's like staring into the eyes of an absolute monster, and that's when she realises; he's the one that's stopped the Death-Squad from opening fire.  
"Dad?" Kassie says before looking back at the Death-Squad; every member begins to slowly _drag_ their weapons around to face themselves, with the barrels moving closer and closer to their chins.  
"That's impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!" Krasper screams as _more_ Death-Members enter the scene. "HE MUST'VE _LEARNT_ THE ABILITY FROM _SUBJECT_ _SEVENTEEN_! SEND _MORE_ FORCES DOWN HERE _IMMEDIATELY_ , KP-SQUAD-FOUR, GUIDE ME TO MY OFFICE WE'LL GO THROUGH THE UPPER-LABS. LET'S MOVE NOW!  
" _This_ is what happens when you threaten _my_ family, Julius, you _think_ you can _take_ what's _mine_?! I WILL REMOVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!" Michael roars violently, his dark eyes staring back at the Death-Squad that lays trapped in his mental-grip. "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"  
In the blink of an eye, the entire Death-Squad opens fire on themselves, blowing a hole in the top of their skulls, sending blood to fly up to the ceiling. In that single second, Michael makes his move, using his Hybrid speed to make himself a blur and catch one of the Death-Squad assault rifles before they hit the ground. As soon as he takes the _full_ grip of the assault rifle, he goes _berserk_ ; using a _combination_ of his _strength_ , _speed_ and _rage_ to tear through the lower laboratories, firing the rifle at the forces that try to slow him down.

Bullets fly and glass shatters as the _violent_ battle takes place in the lower laboratories, with Kassie protecting Sebastian as Michael battles with the forces. Bodies fall by the seconds, but Michael _quickly_ runs out of ammunition and has to use his wits to fight against the forces that outnumber him, for Kassie and Sebastian's sakes.  
"Sebastian, the MDC's!" Kassie screams as he gives Michael suppressive fire. "THEY'RE IN THE NEXT ROOM, GO GO GO!"  
Sebastian rushes through the firefight and heads straight into the next room, seeing _two_ giant sets of _engines_ and bullets _stored_ in the giant room.  
"Mobile centre, my fucking ass, more of a fucking engine room, ALRIGHT BLOWING THEM!"  
Michael _warps_ in front of one of the Death-Members, _gripping_ on their head and _twisting_ it around, bending their neck to face their head to the other side of their body. He then uses the _barrel_ of his weapon and _jams_ it into the chest of another soldier, killing him _instantly_.  
"KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" A soldier screams violently as he opens fire on Michael, hitting him in the _chest,_ _stomach_ and _leg_.  
Michael growls at the soldier as he _unclips_ the razor whip from his belt, swinging it towards the soldier as Kassie covers Michael's six, killing any soldier that tries to flank him. Michael swings the razor whip at the soldier, slicing _through_ his armour _easily_ , and their chest even _easier_. The _number_ of soldiers in the labs begin to _dissipate_ as Michael uses the whip to _end_ more and more of the Antigen soldiers. Kassie shoots _another_ soldier in the head as Michael swings the whip, _wrapping_ it around a soldiers neck and then _tearing_ it back towards him, _slicing_ their head _clean_ off their shoulders. Before Michael and Kassie can continue the fighting, a _massive_ explosion occurs from the _other_ room, the _force_ of it _knocking_ Michael and Kassie to the ground, and sending Sebastian _flying_ out of the room and _slamming_ him into the ground as an _indescribable_ force. The explosion ceases and Michael looks up, seeing _only_ one Antigen soldier _moving_ ; _crawling_ for their gun.

"Ba- Back- I need- I need fucking- ah fuck-" the soldier groans violently as he reaches up to the weapon.  
Michael places his foot on the stock of the weapon, stopping the soldier from being able to use it and giving Michael the opportunity to _observe_ the soldier's _wounds_. The soldier has a _thick_ piece of glass jammed in his chest, with a mass amount of blood _oozing_ from the wound. All the soldier does is _stare_ at the blood soaked Michael, his eyes tearing up in what isn't _pain_ , but seemingly, _regret_.  
"I'm- I'm sorr-y."  
Michael watches _helplessly_ as the soldier's life _drains_ away from blood loss, his eyes remaining open and glassy. Michael places his _soft_ , blood covered fingers on the deceased soldier's eyes to close them, showing sympathy for the deceased, something he's been known to do, even when he was a doctor. Lights _flicker_ in the now _silent_ , _dead_ room with the only sound Michael can hear; the _groaning_ of Kassie as she finds herself back to her feet.  
"Sebastian?!" Kassie growls in pain. "Where are you?!"  
"Ah- FUCK!" Sebastian groans from near the entrance of the MDCs. "I'm over here."  
Kassie moves straight to Sebastian's aid, seeing _no_ blood, but that _doesn't_ necessarily mean he's not injured.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Kassie questions, placing her hand on his chest.  
"Ah, fuck, I think my shoulder's broken, and my rib," Sebastian squeals, staring at Michael as Kassie's hand remains on his chest. "You need to go ahead of us, there's _still_ the _upper_ _labs_."  
"What about you?!" Michael growls.  
"The Mobile Defences are _shut_ down, we'll _call_ the attack, and then they'll come get us, I _promise_ I won't let _anything_ happen to any of us. Go."  
"I'll come back, I swear" Michael promises as he speeds away from the duo, using his Hybrid speed to the upper labs in seconds, feeling _nobody_ _'s_ presence.  
"Michael?" A _soft_ , _sweet_ , _familiar_ voice speaks to him, making him stop in his tracks, his face becoming pale before he can blink.  
Michael _slowly_ turns around to face the person the voice _came_ from, his eyes _widening_ in disbelief at the sight of the woman he stands before, making him question _whether_ or not this is _real_ , or he's _dreaming_.  
"Selene?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: False Reality, False Family**_

Michael's face is a light pale colour, his eyes widened and his heart beating against the bone of his chest. Before him stands the woman he's been fighting to see for months, her beautiful dark brown eyes staring _straight_ into his own. Her beautiful, short brown hair sits still, making Michael's heart skip a few beats. _How_ did she get here? And how _long_ has she been in Budapest?  
"Selene?" Michael questions, his voice cracking under the pressure of the emotion.  
"Hello, my love," Selene's soft voice speaks to him, sending chills down his spine. "It's has been too long since we've spoken, and so much has happened, to all of us."  
"How long have you been here? In Budapest?!" Michael cries out, his eyes becoming glassy within seconds.  
" _We've_ been here for a couple days, we've been looking for you," Selene explains, a tear rolling down her face. "David and I, we contacted Sebastian and he told us that you wanted to attack the Antigen Headquarters singled handed. You're such an idiot, Michael."  
"What about Lena? Eve? The _baby_?" Michael cries, a tear rolling directly down his bloody face. "What happened to the baby?"  
"Shhhhh," Selene whispers, stopping Michael from panicking, _soothing_ his heart rate _almost_ instantaneously as her arms wrap around him. "The baby's fine, _he's_ with the people at the _S_ _anctuary_. As soon as we're done here, you'll get to meet him."  
Michael's tears are replaced by smiles; the idea that his _new_ - _born_ son is safe and sound at the Sanctuary, makes everything feel much better. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any _better_ , David, Lena and Eve enter the ruined laboratory.  
"Michael?!" David smirks, his hand holding onto Lena's.  
"Daddy?!" Eve panics, joining her parents in their hug, something that sews together his broken heart.  
"Eve," Michael gasps, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much! You look so _different_ , and I love it."

Before Michael can enjoy the situation, his radio begins to _buzz_ ; it's Sebastian, and it seems to be urgent.  
"I'm sorry, guys, it's Sebastian, he needs me, I'll be right back."  
Michael walks away from his family to answer the distress signal, placing the radio against his ear as he stares at his consulting family; noticing David, Lena and Selene are armed with Antigen weaponry.  
"Michael here, what's up, Seb?" Michael questions, listening to the radio.  
"Michael?! Where are you?! The Vampire and Lycan forces have completely wiped out the front defences, everyone is going as planned, even with the slight change. We're going to send back-up to your location, we just need to know where you are," Sebastian explains. "Location?"  
"No need, Sebastian, Selene is here with David, Lena and Eve," Michael explains to Sebastian, noticing something odd about David, and as he pays more attention to his long lost family, it's _not_ just him.  
"MICHAEL, WAIT! HOW MANY HANDS DOES DAVID HAVE?!" Sebastian screams into the radio, catching the entire family's attention.  
"He has- He- He has-" Michael gasps, feeling his heartbeat rise again, but this time, in _fear_ and _rage_. That's when he begins to notice things; Selene's hair, is no longer white at the tips, Eve looks much younger. He now knows this situation doesn't seem _so_ right after all. "Two- He has two."  
"MICHAEL, GET OUTTA' THERE! NOW!"  
Before Michael can react, he feels a _deadly_ , tight grip on his throat before he's slammed into a nearby wall, his head smashing against the white tile. He feels his short, silvery hair latch onto the cold tiled wall, the scar on his face stretching under the pressure of the impact. He opens his eyes, seeing Selene; her light blue and _aggressive_ eyes staring up at him as her grip tightens. This _isn't_ the Selene that _he_ knows, and this _isn't_ Selene at all, this is somebody else entirely.  
" _Everything_ could have been easy, Michael, but you've made things difficult for Antigen, and for Julius," Selene hisses, throwing him into another wall at such a force, his body creates a crater.  
"And for that, we _cannot_ let you live," Eve growls, her eyes shifting into Hybrid form as she stares at the enraged Michael.

Michael stares at the intruders, the rage in his heart _flowing_ straight to the rest of his body; the sclera of his eyes turning pitch black while his iris glows the monstrous red colour, his teeth shifting into form as his claws tear from his finger nails. Michael knows he _can't_ go full hybrid, _not_ yet, he _needs_ to be able to concentrate if he's going to hold his own against them, and concentrate even more if he is to win the fight.  
"You going to hide behind your firearms, like cowards?!" Michael growls.  
"No," the False-David hisses as he drops his assault rifle, smirking right as he pulls a fire axe from his coat. "Not firearms, Michael, but that doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you."  
Michael watches as 'Selene' pulls large knives from the belt on her leather suit, and 'Eve' as she begins to transform into her Hybrid form. Michael attempts to attack the intruders but is stopped when Lean kicks him back to the ground, yanking his own blade from his sheath before he can blink.  
"Give up, Corvin, you will _not_ survive this," Lena growls, saliva dripping from her long Vampire fangs. "We promise you, you will die quickly if you just surrender now."  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Michael leaps at the false-family, using his Hybrid speed to _warp_ in front of Lena, gripping onto her throat before he using his rage and strength to force her head into one of the walls. Before he can continue the assault, Eve slams her claws into his side, shattering one of his ribs as her claws cut into his kidney, making Michael scream in pain. David bolts behind Michael, gripping onto the back of his neck before pitching him away from Lena, smashing him to the ground, making the entire room shake at the impact.

Michael feels his rib begin to break back into place as his kidney heals within seconds, his vision blurry and unstable.  
"Feel that, Michael?" Selene asks as she moves closer to Michael, the handle of her blades firmly in her grasp. "The _Vulnerability_ , the _heartbreak_ ; just when you thought your family finally returned to you, and that your child is born and safe, it all turned out to be a trick, now look at you, you're bleeding, sweating, crying like you're _human_ , quite pathetic if you ask me."  
Michael wants nothing more than to rip out the False Selene's throat with his teeth, but his body doesn't let him, the trauma in his spine is too much for his body to take. Before he can speak, David plunges the blade of his fire axe deep into Michael's lower spine, making Michael's twitch as he growls in horrible pain.  
" _Weak_ ," David whispers. " _Misguided_ creature."  
The False Selene stands before Michael, kneeling down to face his twitching, blood-curdling face, a psychotic smile branded to her face.  
"You don't deserve them, Michael, you never have; not Selene, not your daughter, David, Lean, Kassie, Sebastian, and definitely not that child that _we_ will tear from Selene's womb," the False Selene hisses, giggling at the sight of Michael's iris glowing a darker red colour. "Look at you, you still think you're going to make it through this, you think you're going to kill us?! YOU THINK-"  
The False Selene is silenced when a large blade pierces through her chest, making her wheeze for breath as Michael listens to her chest cavity and her upper spine shatter under the impact of the blade. She screams as her knees hit the cold floor of the lab, revealing the young woman perched behind her, gripped onto the handle of her katana; Kassie. Before she can react, Selene pushes her away Kassie away from the handle of the katana and into a wall, leaving her weaponless and against _four_ powerful Immortals. Selene faces Kassie, her light blue eyes death-staring her as she walks towards her, the blade still sticking from her rapidly healing chest.  
"No," Michael shrieks, watching the helpless Kassie as the False Selene approaches her, the rest of the False Family blocking out her exits, trapping her in a corner. "NO! KASSIE!"  
"DAD?!" Kassie cries out, a tearing rolling down her cheek as the False Selene grabs onto her shoulders.  
"So young, yet so blind," the False Selene hisses before pulling Kassie into her own blade, piercing it through her chest as Michael watches helplessly.

"KASSIE!" Michael roars in absolute rage, the adrenaline in his body pushing his healing further, allowing his body to expel the fire axe from his spine and giving him the energy to fight back.  
Within seconds, Michael's human form shifts into a raging Hybrid form, his skin pitch black as his body turns into a more muscular form. Michael slides down and grips onto the fire axe, throwing it towards the intruders, watching as it slams deep into the throat of the False Lena, the distraction giving him _another_ opportunity to strike. Michael warps towards the choking False Lena, gripping onto the handle of the fire axe and slicing her head off her shoulder before the rest of the intruders can even think about blinking. He swings the axe towards David, slicing his right hand off _instantly_ before aiming for his chest. Before he can hit David's chest, Eve leaps on top of him, tearing him to the ground as her claws dig into his stomach and chest. Eve claws violently at his chest, but it _doesn't_ seem to affect him, instead, it makes Michael more _enraged_ and _bloodthirsty_. Right as Eve impacts her Hybrid claws into Michael's chest, he tears the claws in his left hand up, sticking them into the side of her neck before slicing it open. Blood sprays onto his muscular Hybrid body as he _jams_ his right hand into Eve's chest, gripping onto her _beating_ heart before tearing it out. He throws her the False Eve's _lifeless_ corpse from his own, allowing him to get up from the ground, ready to strike down the remaining Selene and David.  
"Michael?!" Selene sighs as she tears the blade from her chest. "Think about this-"  
"I'm done thinking," Hybrid growls in dark, monstrous voice, revealing the extent of his enhanced intelligence. "Time's up."  
"MICHAEL?!"  
Michael leaps at the two False Family members, his claws bloody, but ready to be soaked in more.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: The End Of Chaos, Of War, Of Tyrants**_

"No no no, come on, stay with me, please, Kassie, shhh shhh, come on, come on, stay with me, baby," Michael whispers as he places his hand on her chest, trying to stop the rapid bleeding.  
"D- D- Dad- I'm- I'm sorry," Kassie gasps, her voice faint and cold.  
"Baby, save your breath, please. Just focus on my eyes, Kassie, please, I'm going to heal you with my blood," Michael cries, a tear rolling down his cheek as he bites onto his wrist.  
"D- Da- Dad-" Kassie faintly sighs, her eyes closing as Michael places his bleeding wrist over her mouth.  
"Kassie?!" Michael screams in panic, squeezing her jaw bones to open her mouth.  
Michael attempts to place his wrist over Kassie's mouth, but as he does, he realises that the bite has _already_ completely healed on him, making Michael _enraged_ at his own healing ability.  
"FUCK!" Michael screams as he finds himself back to his feet, using his Hybrid speed to search the laboratory as quickly as he possibly can, finding only one thing in tact on one of the laboratory tables; a single, large needled syringe. "COME ON, COME ON!"  
Michael slowly places the syringe deep into his jugular vein, draining crimson blood directly from his neck, filling the entire syringe before he makes his way back to Kassie. Michael stares at the pale Kassie as swings his arm upwards, right before he slams the needle of syringe deep into Kassie's chest, straight into her _heart_ before he squeezes his blood inside. As he pulls the syringe from her chest, he watches the deep wound heal within seconds, but yet, _no_ colour returns to her face. Michael waits for her eyes to re-open, but they don't; Kassie remains still and pale, making Michael's heart rate increase _substantially_.

"Moving in on Subject Zero now, Command," an Antigen soldier whispers as he and four others approach from the exit, their Antigen Assault Rifles ready to open fire.  
"FREEZE, CORVIN!" Another Soldier screams, his weapon aimed at Michael's skull.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael roars _violently_ , the power of his roar shaking the room, shattering the glass and white tiles that surround the room, destroying the entire lab before the soldiers can think about their next moves.  
Before the Soldiers can open fire, all five are shaken vigorously as they're shot to death, the bullets tearing their _lightly_ armoured torsos apart. Michael turns to face his saviours; members of the Vampire and Lycan clans stand before him, all armed to the teeth.  
"Michael," one of the Vampires speak to their Alpha, staring at the disembowelled body of the False David. "What happened here?! These beings, are they-"  
"They're _not_ my family, not my _real_ family at least," Michael sighs, his hand caressing Kassie's cold cheek as tears roll down his own. "Clones; beings with _one_ purpose and one purpose _alone_ , to murder me when I let my guard down, and they almost did- if it- if it _wasn't_ for Kassie."  
"Do you want us to take it from here?" The Vampire asks, the look of worry and remorse branded to her face. "You can take Kassie and get outta' here, give us commands and we'll make sure they're followed."  
"NO," Michael growls, finding his way back to his feet, still staring at Kassie's lifeless body. "Please, take Kassie outta' here, this whole battle, It's just gotten even more personal than it was, to begin with. Please, do this for me, and your battle is over."  
"Yes, Commander," the Vampire agrees, bowing her head down. "How will you get up to him? Most of the elevators are down."  
"Which floor-elevators are not shut down?!" Michael snarls aggressively.  
"From _Sixty_ ; _Seventy_ is Krasper's office, and if you reach Sixty you should be able to use the elevator to his office," the Vampire explains.  
"It's time I get to work then,"  
Michael walks towards the corpse of the False Selene, gripping onto the handle of Lena's Father's Silver Sword; the blade sticking from the False Selene's face. Michael yanks the blade from the False Selene's face, wiping her blood from the blade before leaving not just the room; but the horrifying events that took place there. The Vampires and Lycans watch as their Alpha disappears into the stairwell of the Antigen building.

As he enters the stairwell, Michael hears the sound of Antigen soldiers screaming, followed by the sounds of Lycans or Vampires battling vigorously. He stares directly up at the many floors he now has to walk up, knowing that he could waste _precious_ time, so he thinks of another plan; an easier plan. Michael's eyes _fade_ to pitch black as the _tips_ of claws begin to _tear_ from his finger nails, his iris glowing crimson red as the claws tear _completely_ from his nails. Michael hisses with his Hybrid teeth as he leaps onto the side of the staircase, his claws sticking to the cold cement as he scales the stairs further at each leap. He scales half of the building within seconds, seeing the extent of the war ensuing on each floor; and on most floors, Michael's army of Immortals is tearing Antigen apart. Even with their weaponry, training and overall numbers, Michael gave the Immortals _something_ Antigen does not; the element of surprise. The thought of _every_ remaining Immortal in Budapest attacking would have never have crossed Antigen's mind, and that's what's made the plan work. Michael reaches the floor he needed to find; Sixty, and he can _already_ hear the sound of Antigen soldiers _scattering_ along the floor, _cocking_ their heavy weaponry. Michael uses his claws to stick to the wall cement of the stairwell before using a combination his superior Hybrid strength and his legs to push himself from the wall, making him land straight into the hallway of floor Sixty, ambushing the forces that lay waiting for him.

"Gentlemen," Michael growls, staring them down with his dark Hybrid eyes, watching them aim their weapons at him in panic. "I wish to speak to Julius Krasper, can you fit in an appointment for me?"  
"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" One of the Soldiers screams, aiming a Gatling gun in Michael's general direction.  
"I'll take that as a _no_ then," Michael smirks, showing off his Hybrid teeth before he leaps towards the large group of soldiers.  
Michael uses his claws to stick onto the ceiling of the hallway, _swiftly_ crawling his way out of the sights of the Gatling gun and to a position it cannot reach. Before the other soldiers can react, Michael pushes himself from the ceiling and back into the battle, where he lands in front of the soldier with the Gatling gun before he grips onto his neck, snapping it with a sudden twist. Michael throws the soldier behind him before moving onto the next, using his claws to cut them down left and right, each swing of his claws sending blood flying against the walls, floor and ceiling. Michael quickly pulls his silver sword from the sheath on his back, gripping onto it tightly before he swings it towards another Antigen soldier, mercilessly slicing the soldier's head clean off his shoulders. As Michael cuts each soldier down with his silver blade, he begins to realise that he feels _nothing_ , _hears_ nothing, _sees_ nothing but murderous pigs that were bred for the slaughter. Michael mercilessly cuts down each soldier, showing whoever is watching on the cameras, that nothing will stop him from reaching Krasper, that nothing will stop him from taking his life. Michael screams monstrously as he pierces his blade through the stomach of the last remaining soldier, the blade sending blood spitting away and onto the ground as Michael's voice shakes up the room.  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, KRASPER?!" Michael yells at he yanks the blade from the soldier's stomach, his eyes staring directly into a camera. "I AM COMING FOR YOU, KRASPER! I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Michael moves into the nearby elevator, tearing off the chest plate of his armour before placing it on the ground, preparing himself for the trip up. But before he can press the elevator button, a mixed squadron of Death-Members and Antigen soldiers take him by surprise, using their light and heavy weaponry to find a rain of bullets towards him. Michael leaps upwards in a sudden surge of energy, forcing his body through the roof of the elevator, dodging the rain bullets by a single second. Michael lands on the roof of the shaking elevator, the bullets _rocking_ it and making it difficult to balance. That's when Michael bends down, listening to the voices of the soldiers below.  
"SUBJECT ZERO IS IN THE ELEVATOR SHAFT, DIRECTOR! HOW SHOULD WE ACT?!"  
"USE THE FUCKING BUZZSAW!" Michael hears Krasper's voice speak through the radio. "SEND THE ELEVATOR UP, LET'S TURN THIS CUNT INTO A _PANCAKE_!"  
"COPY THAT, SIR! DAMOS, FETCH ME THE BUZZSAW NOW!"  
"Oh shit," Michael sighs, _unsure_ as to what to do; does he move back into the elevator shaft to face the Death-Members and Antigen soldiers, or does he try to find his own way from the elevator shaft.  
Before he can make his decision, he hears the sound of the buzz saw roar from below, and before he can even think of blinking, the elevator begins to spring upwards; a sign that one of the four rope has been cut. He begins to panic, the rocking of the elevator making it _extremely_ difficult to think of a plan of escape. Another rope cuts down, yanking the elevator upwards further, sending Michael to his knees. His heart rate rises immensely as the elevator rocks violently, making Michael's skin fade to a dark blueish black colour, indicating he's about to transform into his Hybrid form.

But this time, the transformation feels different to Michael; he can feel every inch of his body filling up with adrenaline, shaking him right to the core of his heart. The pain he feels as he begins to transform is _immense_ , with steam burning from his dark coloured Hybrid form. He watches as his fingers twist and break as they extend, causing him to drop his silver sword as his wrist breaking as they his hand becomes twice the size of his of his other Hybrid hand. Michael screams violently as he feels his bones and muscle structure shift violently and without his will, his arms larger than his body can hold, but it's not long until his legs begin to extend, the muscles and bones extending violently, making Michael taller than he is in an _ordinary_ Hybrid form. He feels another rope from the elevator snap, shaking the elevator violently as Michael continues to transform into an _unknown_ form. Michael watches _helplessly_ as his body breaks and snaps vigorously, his arms and legs finish shapeshifting into the monstrous form, his body left larger than his regular Hybrid form. As his torso and stomach begin to change form, the last elevator rope is cut, sending the elevator flying upwards at an immense speed, giving Michael a few seconds to react. Before the speed and force of the elevator crush him, Michael's arms fly upwards, his large muscular, monstrous arms stopping the elevator from moving. Michael's muscular torso shifts outwards as his roar monstrously, the lower half of his body holding the elevator as he slams his large Hybrid fists into the cement of the walls; watching them crack violently as he creates a _crater_ , making it bigger after each punch. The monstrous form of Michael slams his fist into the cement wall and through to the other side, giving him the opportunity to escape, and he does by forcing his large body through the crack, his legs dragging he and his sword straight onto Floor Seventy; Krasper's Office.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of _two_ soldiers out the front of Krasper's office screams, firing their weapon at the large Hybrid form.  
"OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!"  
Michael swings the claws on his monstrous left hand at one of the soldiers, tearing their head clean off the rest of their body with extreme force. The other soldier wastes his entire clip into Michael's torso, but it doesn't affect the Hybrid creature, who slams him into the wall as he transforms slowly back to his normal Hybrid form. Michael entire form shifts back to human form within seconds, his wounds healing at the same time and revealing to the panicked soldier the true extent of his powers, right before he grips the soldier's throat and slamming him into the wall.  
"WHERE IS JULIUS?!" Michael roars in the soldier's face, his Hybrid teeth flaring at the terrified soldier. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
"He's in- the office," the soldier chokes, a tear rolling down his face. "Please- let me go- I was just soldier orders-"  
"All I see in your eyes is hatred, and just by _smelling_ your _emotions_ , I know you'll just try to kill me," Michael growls, breaking the soldier's spinal column, killing him instantly, leaving Michael free to enter the office as he pleases, where he'll face the man who's destroyed nearly everyone he's ever loved.  
The shirtless Michael moves quietly through the hall way of Floor Seventy, picking up his silver blade before he moves into the office, unprepared to see the man who has ruined the lives of thousands, if not tens of thousands over a millennium. Michael can feel the _hatred_ bubbling in his blood, the rage making his heart pound against his chest. This is the moment he's been waiting for since he got to Budapest, and even before that; when he awoke from his cocooned slumber, he now knows, he's ready to face the Immortal. He opens the door of the office.

"Michael, Corvin," Krasper's voice is easily heard as he sits in his office chair, Michael death-staring the middle-aged man.  
Michael quickly surveys the room; spotting ten Krasper Guards; the most armoured and heavily armed forces of Antigen. He knows that killing Julius Krasper, is not going to be an easy task.  
"Julius Krasper; the Immortal, the coward, the brute, the despised, the murderer of his own child," Michael growls, his crimson red eyes staring at the black-haired, clean shaven man in the office chair. "You know _why_ I'm here."  
"Indeed, and you've been quite the adversary for Antigen, you did what _our_ father could not; you brought together species that have been fighting for centuries. You must be proud of yourself, right?" Krasper questions.  
"Not as proud as what I'm going to be after I complete this last task," Michael snarls, death-staring the Krasper guards. "You've taken everything from me. You took my family away from me and made them hide away like rats in the desert, you killed Bartholomew and YOU'RE OWN FUCKING SON! You took Kassie's brother's life, her life; the life of a young woman that I had _recently_ made my daughter, you've damaged the lives of thousands, killed the lives of only God knows how many. You want _forgiveness_ or _understanding_?"  
"I want neither, Mr Corvin, what I want- is to wipe out the entire Immortal race, including myself when I am the last one standing, and I will be the last one standing-  
"And you seem so fucking sure you'll have that?!" Michael questions, pointing his silver blade towards Krasper. "YOUR ARMIES ARE OVER! ANTIGEN IS FINISHED! EVERY LABORATORY, EVERY SECURITY POST, EVERY PERSON THIS PIECE OF SHIT COMPANY HAS EVER TRANSFORMED TO MERCILESS KILLERS ARE GONE! YOU WANNA' BE THE LAST MAN STANDING?! WELL, AFTER I MURDER YOUR GUARDS, YOU WILL BE! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!"  
"I DO THIS BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY ARE MONSTERS!" Julius screams violently, slamming his fist on the desk, forming a hole on the top of it. "I INTEND TO CORRECT THAT NATURE WOULD NOT!"

Michael roars violently at Julius, his claws tearing from his nails and his fangs tearing from his teeth instantly. "I'M GONNA' TEAR YOU APART!"  
Just as Michael begins to leap towards Krasper, he feels one of the Antigen spears pierce through his shoulder, yanking him back the ground, forcing him to drop his blade as another spear pierces through his legs. Michael growls violently at the trap he stepped into, his glowing eyes staring Krasper down as he slowly finds his way back to his feet.  
"AGAIN!"  
Michael turns quickly, facing six Antigen soldiers with spear-guns; four of them preparing to open fire on the Hybrid.  
"LIGHTS OUT, ASSHOLE!" One of the soldiers screams before firing their weapon, sending a spear through Michael's chest, missing his heart by a single inch.  
Michael screams at the top of his lungs as his knees hit the ground, but his rage continues to fight back, shown when Michael grips onto the rope connected to his shoulder. He yanks at the rope, sending one of the Antigen soldiers towards him before he slams his fist through the soldier's chest, killing him instantly before slamming him into the ground. The last remaining soldiers open fire on Michael, firing their spears through Michael's arm, stomach and thigh, sending him _completely_ to the ground. Michael tries his _hardest_ to move, but he struggles to fight against the spears that are pierced through his body. Blood _courses_ from every wound on his body, flowing down his shirtless body and onto the cold tile of Krasper's office floor.  
"AS YOU SEE, MR CORVIN! _EVEN_ WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER, YOU ARE _NOTHING_!" Krasper screams at the struggling Michael. "SOMEBODY, KILL THIS FUCKING FREAK!"  
Michael watches as one of the Krasper Guards slowly walks their way towards them, their dark, near pitch black armour sending chills down Michael's spine. The Krasper Guard places the barrel of his large assault rifle against Michael's head, cocking the weapon before waiting for the green light from Krasper. Michael counts every beat of his heart, waiting for the Guard to pull the trigger, thinking of Selene, of Eve, David, Lena, and the unborn child he'll _never_ get the opportunity to meet.  
"I'll love you all _forever_ , my sweet family," Michael whispers.

Right as Michael begins to close his eyes, accepting his fate, a large silver blade pierces through the chest of the Krasper Guard, dropping him to the ground instantly. Away from the fallen Guard and behind the soldiers at the entrance of the office, stands someone Michael thought was dead, taking by the _very_ soul he's in the room to destroy. The female figure warps towards Michael's silver cross-handled blade, picking it up before yanking her own silver katana from the Krasper Guard's chest. Kassie grips onto the two silver blades in her hands tighter as she uses her new _Lycan_ - _Corvinus_ _Strain_ _Hybrid_ speed to warp back towards the soldiers at the entrance of the office, decapitating every soldier with a single cross haired swing, sending blood flying across the entire office.  
"IMPOSSIBLE! KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!" Krasper command, his voice cracking as he watches Kassie warp towards the Krasper Guards.  
Using her Hybrid strength and speed, Kassie slices through two of the heavily armoured Guards with a single swing of the blade. Michael uses the distraction as an opportunity, giving him time as he tears the spears from his chest, leg and thigh; with _only_ the spears in his stomach, shoulder and arm remaining. Kassie decapitates two more Krasper Guards before moving onto the others, cutting through another four in a flurry of slices, leaving the two remaining Guards that stand beside Julius himself.  
"Miss Honshu, you're starting to bother me," Krasper snarls, sitting back calmly in his chair. "I watched you die, but yet, here you are; stopping me from ending your father's life once and for all."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint," Kassie hisses, her eyes glowing a solid cobalt blue; evidence of her new found _evolution_. "I'm _more_ disappointed in you, Julius, I mean- you thought you could get rid of me _so_ easily? You should've known better than that, you should've known that I'd _always_ come back for my father. For future reference, Julius, I am not a Honshu, I am a Corvin."  
Michael yanks the final spear from his stomach as every wound on his body heals almost _instantaneously_ , the pain he felt quickly replaced by _absolute_ rage and chaos. Michael charges towards the _two_ remaining Krasper Guards before leaping towards them, kicking one of them against the bullet proof glass that surrounds the office before landing in front of the last Guard. Before the Krasper Guard can make a move against him, Michael swings his arm towards the Guard, knocking the Guard's head off with a single swing, leaving Krasper as the final enemy in the room.

"Well, well, well," Krasper begins to speak, slowly clapping at his sits up in his chair. "You both must be very proud of yourselves! Like Father, Like Daughter, the mere sight breaks my black, lifeless heart. Michael and Kassie, the Saviours of the Immortals, but yet you've _all_ lost so much; Kassie, her brother, and you Michael, almost everyone you've ever loved. Doesn't matter what happens, I will always be the _man_ that wiped out the majority of _all_ Immortal species, history will remember my name and _I_ will be avenged."  
"That's when you're wrong, Julius," Michael snarls before warping in front of Julius, his shadowy figure following quickly behind as Michael grips onto his throat and slamming him into the bullet proof glass window, the force cracking it violently. "HISTORY WILL FORGET YOU! J- Just- Just like everyone else, and if they _do_ remember- it'll _only_ be as the pathetic, monstrous, Immortal bastard who murdered his own son! I made you a promise, Julius, and I fulfilled it; I came for you."  
"Finish me then," Krasper chuckles, smirking manically. "Do it, prove it to me- that you- have the guts to kill- the man- that destroyed- your pathetic- weak family."  
Michael tightens his grip on Krasper's throat before grasping Krasper's left hand, the sudden twisting grip crushing nearly every bone in a single second. Krasper groans aggressively as Michael's grip on his hand strengthens, squeezing every bit of circulation before he finally yanks violently, straight up tearing Krasper's left hand from the rest of his body.  
"That is for David!" Michael screams, startling Kassie.  
Before Krasper can speak against Michael, Michael tightens his grip on his nemesis' throat, this time retracting his claws and digging them into his soft flesh, right as he slams Krasper back into the glass, cracking it further.  
"THIS, IS FOR MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTERS, LENA, MY UNBORN CHILD, AND, THIS IS FOR ME!"  
Michael picks Julius up from the glass wall with one arm, snarling like an animal before throwing him back against it, his claws tearing Krasper's throat clean off as he's thrown through the glass. Michael watches happily as Krasper falls from the seventieth floor of the Antigen Headquarters, choking on his own blood as he falls to his inevitable doom and onto the bottom of the War-Zone.

Michael slowly turns around, facing his formerly-fallen daughter, tears swelling his eyes as he slowly moves towards her.  
"I thought you were dead," Michael cries out, dragging Kassie into a loving, tight hug. "I thought I _failed_ you."  
"You didn't fail me, Dad, you _saved_ me," Kassie whispers, tightening the hug. "I promised I would _never_ leave you."  
"I'm so glad you're safe, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. We- we won, Kassie," Michael sighs, pulling away from the hug. "We beat them- and we freed the Immortals- we saved all of them."  
"Let's go then, Dad, you _need_ to tell them that it's over, and they don't have to fight anymore."  
"What am I going to say?" Michael questions. "We've lost so much, so many in this War-"  
"But now, the War is over," Kassie states. "All that fought new what they were signing up for, but now more than ever, they need your Leadership; they need you to tell them that it's over. Please, will you do this for me? For your family? For _everyone_?"

* * *

Michael walks through the entrance of the Antigen Headquarters, followed by transformed Lycans and Vampires, completely in silence. Kassie follows her Father closely behind, leading another large group of Lycans into the front of the Headquarters as she carries Sebastian on her shoulders, preparing them for her Father's speech. Michael climbs on top of a tipped over Antigen Assault Truck where Julius' crushed body had landed, standing before the large remains of the army of both Lycans and Vampires.  
"MY FELLOW IMMORTALS! WE, HAVE, WON!" Michael roars, followed by the howls of Lycans and chants of Vampires. " _TOGETHER_ , WE MANAGED TO DESTROY THIS ANTIGEN SCUM! PUSHED THEM FROM THE EDGE OF THIS WORLD, AND INTO HELL! _TOGETHER_ , WE OVERCAME A FORCE THAT NEARLY WIPED OUT OUR ENTIRE SPECIES! AND WE, MADE THEM PAY FOR THEIR CRUELTY AND THEIR SINS! MY FELLOW IMMORTALS, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF YOU; JULIUS KRASPER LAYS BEFORE MY FEET! I RIPPED HIM APART BEFORE THROWING HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW OF HIS OFFICE! NOW, I KNOW WE LOST MANY TO THIS WAR, TO THIS BATTLE, BUT DO NOT SEE THEIR DEATHS AS A LOSS, INSTEAD, A SACRIFICE THAT WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GREATER GOOD! THEY WILL FOREVER BE, THE BRAVEST OF US ALL! FROM NOW ON, WE AREN'T DIVIDED BY OUR DIFFERENCES, INSTEAD, WE ARE EQUALS! FROM NOW AND TO THE REST OF HISTORY, THIS BATTLE IS EVIDENCE TO THE HUMANS! IMMORTALS, TOGETHER, STRONG!"  
Lycans roar at the sound of Michael's speech, Vampire chant his name, making it clear to Michael what he had just done; he brought upon the end of _chaos_ , of _war_ , of _tyrants_. Now, he can do something he's been waiting what feels like an eternity for; he can see his family.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The Broken, Now Healed**_

Michael slowly moves his way through the tracks surrounded by thick woodlands; Kassie, a limping Sebastian and a small band of Vampire and Lycan guards following closely behind him. Everything with quiet, with only the sound of nature being heard as falling leaves touch Michael's pale skin, his dark blue eyes matching the pure coloured sight of the sky. Michael's pulse is rapid, so much that if he could have a heart attack, he would in the next thirty seconds.  
"Nervous?" Kassie questions as she catches up to him, smirking at her father happily. "You both _look_ and _smell_ nervous."  
"I haven't seen my family in nearly _nine_ months, and the last time they saw me, Kassie, I- I didn't have any of the scars I have, and- well- I was dying in the arms of my Wife and my Daughter," Michael explains. "So, yes, I'm extremely nervous about seeing them again."  
"I do know what's it like, father, to die in the arms of someone you love," Kassie sighs, staring down at her feet as she continues to walk with her father. "I _do_ know, and I also know the excitement of seeing that someone, or in your case, people after you rise from death. You will meet that feeling soon enough, I swear it."  
"The last time I ever saw them, I didn't know my- beautiful Selene, was pregnant with our _second_ child, and the more I think about how much I _haven't_ been there for her, for Eve, for Lena and David, the more I hate myself," Michael explains to Kassie. "I was too busy protecting them from a new species of Hybrid then, and I've been too busy protecting them Antigen now; I haven't been there, Kassie, not as much as I should have been."  
"You won't need to apologise to them, father," Kassie smirks, hearing Michael's heart rate slow down as he calms down. "Trust me, I know you won't, you wait and see."

The small group suddenly enters a clearing; a rocky cliffside, a waterfall clasped underneath the edges the band stands before. Michael stares over the edge of the cliffside, searching the areas below for any sign of what is known as 'The Sanctuary', but with no luck. Michael feels his stress levels rise substantially, the entirety of his eyes fading pitch black as his iris glow dark red for the first time in days. Where is The Sanctuary? Are they lost? Better yet, is Sebastian even telling the truth?  
"Sebastian," Michael growls. "Please tell me you didn't hit your head at the Battle of Budapest and forgotten where the Sanctuary is."  
"Trust me, Michael," Sebastian chuckles. "It's down there, right on the banks at the bottom, we have to move along the cliffsides, make our way slowly and carefully to reach the bottom, or you can-"  
Michael stares down at the river below, watching the extension of its streams as it enters new and larger rivers before leaping off the cliff, backflipping into a diving position as he warps down the large cliffside.  
"Jump off the edge," Sebastian sighs, finishing his sentence. "Kassie, follow him, will ya'? It's your family too."  
Kassie smirks as she runs towards the edge, leaping off also, following her father into the river below. In several seconds she impacts the water, feeling the coolness of the water soak her entire body _instantly_ , the water _surprisingly_ deeper than most rivers. She rises above the water, seeing Michael crawling on the bank as quickly as he can, using his muddy claws to crawl quicker than he could without claws. That's when she begins to hear his voice.  
"SELENE?! EVE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Michael screams in _both_ panic and excitement. "I'M HERE! IT'S ME! I'M HERE!"

Michael stands still on the river bank, his soaked clothes dripping water as Kassie moves next to him, both Hybrids watching as multiple figures approach them, dozens of them. His heart skips beats as the figures approach at horrendous speeds, the smell of their blood revealing the species of the figures; Lycans. The Lycans speed run their way towards the river banks, holding weapons from axes to firearms; a clear threat in Michael's eyes.  
"Dad?" Kassie questions, her eyes fading to a solid cobalt blue colour, her claws tearing from her finger nails.  
"STAND BESIDE ME!" Michael roars, retracting his claws as quickly as he can, leaning towards the ground as he growls and hisses at the Lycans. "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"STOP!" He hears a female voice scream from behind the Lycans, almost commanding them. "PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN BEFORE-"  
The voice stops speaking, filling the scene with silence as the female figure stands before Michael; her hair short with silver tips, her dark brown eyes staring him down in clear disbelief, and her white dress covering a clear baby bump, the sight sending stopping Michael's heart for a solid couple seconds. He gulps down hard as he stares at the woman he's been fighting to protect for months, tears swelling his eyes as he begins to take small steps towards her.  
"Michael?" Her soft voice speaks again, making the tears flow down his face. "Is that _really_ you?"  
"Selene?" Michael gasps, his steps becoming faster and larger. "Selene!"

Michael plunges towards Selene as he drags her into a hug, wrapping his arms around his true love in a beautiful, loving embrace. Tears flow down his face as he releases himself from the hug, staring in the eyes of Selene before placing his lips against hers, kissing her for the first time since he had died in her arms. The kiss sparks the love between them all over again; the affection, the heartbreak, the fighting they did for one another, Michael feels it all over again, he falls for her all over again.  
"How did you find us? Antigen-"  
"They're gone now," Michael whispers, kissing her cheek lovingly. "With the help of both the Lycans and Vampires, we fought against them, and we won. They're gone, and they're _never_ coming back, _we_ made sure of that. Sebastian found me, saved my life and helped us make up a plan to fight against Antigen; he helped save us all."  
"Krasper?" Selene sighs, a tear rolling down her face as she moves her hand along his cheek, touching the thick scar that moves down his eye. "Is he-"  
"He's gone, I took care of it," Michael explains, his eyes staring away from her. "I lost- so many people- so many friends- some I would consider family- if they- if they were still here. I never- I never apologised for leaving you- just when I finally got back to after so many years- and- and-"  
"No, no apologies," Selene commands to her husband, shaking her hand at him as she grips onto his hand, moving it to the bump on her stomach. "You're here now, that's all that matters, to me, to Eve, and to-"  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Eve stops, her beautiful blue eyes widening as she stares at the man in her mother's arms. Michael notices how much older she looks, realising how long it really has been since he last saw his _innocent_ daughter. "Dad? DAD?!"  
"Eve," Michael smirks, tears of relief and happiness streaming down his cheeks as he watches his daughter run up to him and Selene, joining their hug, extending the love they express for one another; a family's love.  
"You found us," Eve cries into Michael's shoulder, snuggling her face into his broad shoulders, enjoying the fatherly touch she missed so much. "I knew you would, I always told mother you would come back for us, David and Lena, I reminded them too."  
"I'm here now, and I'm _never_ , EVER leaving you again, you understand me, baby girl?" Michael questions his daughter, watching her nod her head, indicating she believes him.  
"I believe you, dad, I'll kiss your ass if you leave me again," she says, making Michael chuckle under his breath, something that makes even Selene giggle. "David and Lena will want to see you, let's go-"

"Not yet, Eve, we have one more thing to discuss," Michael states, looking away from his little family, and directly at Kassie, Eve and Selene's eyes following his. "This young woman is Kassie Honshu, she is- well, she _was_ a Lycan, now she's a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, my progeny. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been killed at the Battle of Budapest, if not for her, I wouldn't have found the will to fight against Antigen, I would have loathed in my _sadness_ and _grief_ for the friends I had lost, if not for her, I would have been _lost_ in my _rage_ , I would have become a _monster_ , and I would have _forgotten_ what family is. She- _is_ \- a Corvin, she may have been born a Honshu, but she is a Corvin. My love, my daughter, I ask of you that with your blessing we make Kassie a part of our family; a daughter, a sister. The decision is yours, my loves."  
"Kassie," Selene says softly. "Over here, please."  
Michael watches as Kassie quickly steps towards the embraced family, her heartbeat skipping beats as she takes each step. Within seconds, she's before Selene, Eve and Michael, her stature strong enough to hide away how nervous she really is.  
"From this day, you are Kassie Corvin, our oldest daughter, and you will be _treated_ , _protected_ and _loved_ like your sister, and your siblings to be," Selene blesses Kassie, kissing her new adopted daughter on the cheek.  
"Welcome to the family- sister," Eve smirks, embracing Kassie in a sister hug. "I've always wanted a sister! Come on, come meet your Uncle David and Aunt Lena, they've been waiting months to see father, and they'll love to meet their newest niece."  
Michael and Selene smile at one another as they follow their daughters into one of the nearby caves; the entrance caved _beautifully_ and artistically, giving it a sense of home, a sense of _sanctuary_.  
"This is David and Lena's home, they got engaged a couple months ago, they haven't been happier since, well- David could be _slightly_ happier," Selene explains, Michael instantly catching onto what she's speaking out.  
"His hand," Michael nods, staring at Selene's beautiful brown eyes. "How is he finding it?"  
"His wounds healed quickly, but he's not used to it, he won't be, not for a while, just remember to shake his right hand, my love," Selene smiles as they enter David and Lena's home.

Michael and Selene walk through the firmly built and decorated hallway of David and Lena's home, Michael's hand placed on his true love's baby bump happily as they began to hear the sound of voices; recognising Kassie and Eve's, but hearing two additional voices.  
"Shhh, my love," Michael hears a female voice speak. "They're here."  
Michael watches the inside of the room he and Selene approach, seeing a male figure sitting in a chair, a female figure sitting beside him, massaging his left arm, all the way to the stump his hand used to be. That's when he decides to enter the room finally, prepared to see more of the family he had left so long ago.  
"Interesting, a dead man stands before my eyes?" David questions, crossing his arms at the sight of Michael? "You're looking older, Hybrid."  
"Yeah, well it's a bad part of life when you can't even tell your dearest friend how old you are," Michael snarls back, straight faced. "And you, David, lucky you're right-handed, eh?"  
The two men stare at one another for a solid minute, both men straight faced before they finally crack, laughing uncontrollably as David rises from the seat he once sat on, dragging Michael into a loving brotherly embrace. Michael tightens the grip around his brother in-law's shoulders as they embrace, David, doing the same with his one reliable arm. Michael pulls back from the hug, his eyes meeting the beautiful, pale haired Lena, her smile speaking for her.  
"Your daughter knew you'd come back for her, to Selene and to us, she's an optimist," Lena smiles before kissing Michael's cheek.  
"She got that from her father," Michael whispers, turning to see if Selene had heard, forgetting she's got Vampire hearing. "Sorry, my love."  
"Welcome back," Lena says before looking at David once more. "Sit down, David, NOW."  
"Yes, my love."  
Michael watches as Selene leaves the room and back into the hallway, the look on her face telling him to follow her, and he does exactly what she says, following her into the hallway.

"Is something wrong, Selene?" Michael asks her, his heart skipping a few beats at the thought of her not being okay.  
"Nothing is wrong, my love, the exact opposite actually," Selene explains, placing her hand back on Michael's face, caressing his cheek. "For _six_ months, I thought you'd never wake up from one of those cocoons, I thought you were gone again. First, Antigen captured and took you away from me for _twelve_ _years_ , the second, Marius drained you dry but still, you came back for us after _three_ more fucking years, but then, Ezra and Azrael took you from us once more, forcing us to try _everything_ to bring you back from the dead. Nearly _nine_ months later, you're back, and that's the problem; I don't know if I'm dreaming, Michael, and if I'm not; I don't know if someone's going to take you from us again-"  
"NO, SELENE!" Michael snaps, _unintentionally_ rasing his voice at the love of his life. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean to raise my voice at you- but I promise that _nobody_ and _nothing_ will take me from you, or Eve, nor David nor Lena, and most definitely not from that baby that grows in your womb. I've fought for months to make sure that the last threat to us will never return, and trust me, they _won't_ , and you have my word on that. This is no dream, Selene, you're not going to wake up and suddenly I'm not going to be there. I've fought, and I've won, not only that, but I helped end the conflict between the Vampires and the Lycans. No more war, no more conflict, no more-"  
Selene silences Michael with a kiss, and he doesn't fight it, he enjoys every second of the taste of Selene's lips. The feeling and taste sends healing chills through his entire body and making his heart skip many beats, replaced with eternal love.  
"Are you ready?" Selene asks as she pulls away from the kiss.  
"For what, my love?" Michael questions.  
"I have something to say about the babies," Selene giggles.  
"Did I- hear that right?"  
"Yes, Michael, we're having twins; a baby boy, and a baby girl," Selene smiles, her eyes glowing a bluish-violet colour as she stares into the eyes of her one true love; Michael Corvin. Michael's eyes become glassy as he takes in the information, his breathing _calm_ and _heavy_ , knowing that no matter what his family has gone through or will go through, the _broken_ , will always be _healed_.

* * *

 _ **That's it, guys... my story is over... no more sequels... no more drama for the Corvin family... they are now at peace...  
Thank you for those who took their time to read the story I quickly fell in love with... I will always love you guys! And now, I work on an 'The Originals' and 'Thirteen Reasons Why' fanfics! If you wish to hear from me, follow and favourite me! Love you guys!**_


	22. FINAL UPDATE!

_**Alright, guys! Long time no update! But here it is; I'm gonna' leave this up to you all... do any of you want a final story about Michael and Selene's children, specifically their son Lucian Alexander Corvin?! I have a few ideas in mind but yet, I have to leave to you!**_

 _ **Hope I hear you guys soon! ~ Sigil**_


End file.
